Roleplay:The Ladies of Giga City (COMPLETED!)
This roleplay is part of the Maverick Hunter X series, based off of Mega Man X: Command Mission. It takes place after A Gate Discovered and mainly focuses on the female cast. Plot The year 20XX. The race of Reploids have seemingly been at peace, as Maverick activity started to slowly dwindle. A meteorite crash-landed in the Pacific Ocean, revealing a strange new element known as "Force Metal". Both Mobians and Reploids were curious of this new element, and thus founded Giga City upon the crash site. The Mobians and Reploids of Giga City spent most times studying and mining Force Metal, trying to learn of it's properties and true origins. However, Epsilon and the Rebellion Army believed that the governemnt was prejudicing and manipulating the denezens and demanded independance of all Reploids. He banished all Mobians from Giga City, but the Reploids stayed to resist him. But the Rebellion Army was too strong and the Resistance was slowly fading. If Giga City hopes to maintain full peace and drive off Epsilon and his Rebellion forces, a new hero must emerge. Now, only hope remains in a young Maverick Hunter known simply as I the Hedgehog.... Characters *I the Hedgehog *Layer the Cat *Poker the Echidna *Iron Maxxima the Dragon *Marino the Jaguar *Geneva the Cat *Nutra Millipede *Commander Yammark *Arcee the Cat *Sari the Hedgehog *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Iris the Hedgehog *Redips the Hound *Gate the Hedgehog *Breaker the Cat *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Delta the Mongoose *Cut Man *Guts Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Bomb Man *Ice Man *Signas the Echidnahog *Pallette the Cat *Cinnamon the Cat *??? ??????? *Isoc the Fox *Cyber Peacock *Split Mushroom *Double the Cat *Vile the Weasel *Epsilon the Echidna *Ferham the Bat *Scarface the Hedgehog *Botos the Ape *Wild Jango *Silver Horn *Dr. Psyche/Mad Nautilus *Mach Jentra *Incentas the Sphinx *Depth Dragoon *Search Man *Ground Man *Izzy Glow *Colonel the Hedgehog Roleplay Prologue: A Hunter's Day Off Axl: (yawns) Man, it's so boring.... X: No Maverick attacks in 5 weeks.... Zero: Careful. Don't jynx the break we have. X: I feel good to have this relief. At last, a time without the worry of Mavericks. (sits down and lays back) Axl: Speak for yourself. I'd rather just shoot any Maverick that come up. I'm so bored, I may end up killing former Mavericks! X: That reminds me, where's I? Zero: Oh, the free-loader? Probably with Yammark. Cut Man: (storms in) Did I just hear someone say I's a free-loader?! Axl: Way to get him going, Zero! X: Zero, that's a low blow, even for you! Zero: She's fighting fit, and Gate gave her the ability to fight, so why doesn't she? And don't say that she doesn't want to, X, because you were the same way. X: I was built from my build and design, and she's still young. She still doesn't know a lot and needs more experience. It's just her choice! Why don't you get that?! Zero: Excuse me for trying to be fair. Everyone here does at least something around here, except for I. Or does she get some special pass that I don't know about? Oil Man: Yeesh! Talk about sexis...aha...ah...ACHOO!! X: Gessuntheit! Gate: (walks out of the lab) I is still training....she's getting a bit better, but her AI and battle specs are still off.... Zero: Hm... I see... Cut Man: And why should it matter? She's still learning and-- (suddenly, they received a Repliforce transmission, Colonel is seen on-screen) Zero: Colonel! What is the honor today? Colonel: There appears to be some rebellious activity in Giga City, possibly Maverick. Our Far East unit is on the scene, however, we wanted to know if you can send any Hunter operatives to assist if this is indeed a Maverick rebellion. Zero: Hmm...I think we can send assistance. Colonel: We will be awaiting your operatives, I will notify our unit of your arrival. -ends transmission- Zero: Hmm... Axl: Alright! About damn time too! X: (sighs) How long does this have to go on for? Zero: X...do I need to repeat myself for the umpteenth time? I know you don't like it, but that's gotten old, bud. Gate:...Commander Signas, if I may make a suggestion. Signas: Yes, Gate? Gate: X and the others have longed for a big break. I believe instead we should send another hunter....preferably..I. Everyone: WHAT?! Signas: Hmm.... Zero: ...I agree. Let's give her some actual combat experience. X: Are you kidding?! She still doesn't know what she can be up against! She could potentially make a simple mistake, or worse-- Cut Man: You have to be joking! Time Man: Calm down, you two. Cut Man: Calm down, Time Man?! CALM DOWN?!?!? Axl: Hey...don't I get a say in all this? Zero: Will she ever know what she could be up against if you keep her locked up with simulations? We'll send her with Yammark if that'll make you all feel better. X:..... Yammark: Fine by me. I don't trust her with any of you slagheads anyway! Zero: Hmph. You can take that attitude with you, and preferably leave it at Giga City. Signas: Very well. I, Yammark, head immediately to the Far East HQ for further details from Colonel Redips. I: Uh! O-Okay! Yammark: Yes sir. (the two girls leave, with X showing much concern) Signas: Alia, Iris, Nana, head straight to Giga City. They may be on this mission for a while. Iris: Understood, Commander Signas! Nana: Roger. Alia: Copy. -the three girls also leave- Zero: ...You'll thank me later. -retires to his quarters- X:.... Axl: Well back to nothin....that's it, I'm headin' to find some Mavericks to shoot! See ya! (leaves) X:....Heh. Kids today.... 11:10 PM - REPLIFORCE FAR EAST HQ Redips:...... Depth Dragoon: (runs in) Colonel Redips! The Maverick Hunters are here! Redips: Excellent. Bring them in. -I and Yammark walk in- Redips: So you're the Maverick Hunters I and Commander Yammark? I am Redips, Repliforce Colonel of the Far East Platoon. As already mentioned by my fellow Colonel, your mission is to infiltrate Giga City and halt the activities of Epsilon's organization, the Rebellion. I: Y-Yes sir! Yammark: Colonel, shouldn't you be sending others to do this? Redips: We've sent a few teams already for the past 4 weeks. Not a single member of any team returned. We assume they either went Maverick or perished. You are our final hope. If you fail this mission, then we....we have no choice but to launch an indescriminate assault on Giga City.... I: -looks at Yammark, concerned- Yammark: We understand. Anywhere you know how to find this guy? Redips: No, but we are receiving an energy reading from the Lagrano Ruins. (a sexy red cat walks in) Redips: This is Breaker. She has a documented history of...."interesting" business affairs on Giga City, and knows it inside and out. She'll be of good help to you both. I: Um...o-okay... Redips: Good luck. Breaker: Relax, kid. Just follow me and you're all set. (winks) Yammark: (grumbles) I: Uh... -looks at them, confused- (the three girls leave, and teleport to Giga City) Redips: (chuckles) If I actually does pull this off....we could kill two birds with one stone....Dragoon, get ready to call in Search Man and Ground Man in case I need to.... Depth Dragoon: Yes sir! Redips: Very soon...it will be mine....(laughs) Chapter 1: The Giga Battle Begins (the girls are teleported to the gateway of the Lagrano Ruins on Giga City; it's now storming out) Yammark: Good thing I got an impromptu shower from Rainy Turtloid before we got here.... I: H-He doesn't like to send over anything small, right? -giggles- Yammark: (laughs) Breaker: Gimme his number when we're done. Let's get inside. (struts in) I: Huh...? Yammark: Let's head in. (runs in) Hmm...no one here....suspicious.... I: -runs in after her- Uh! Uhh... Yammark: Hmm....where to now? I: B-Breaker seemed to have just left us... -looks around- Breaker: I'm over here! Yammark: (runs over to her) I: -also runs to her- (just then, an explosion occurs and some wreckage separates I from Breaker and Yammark) Yammark: I! I: WAH!! -jumps back from the wreckage- Yammark: I, are you okay? I: I-I'm okay...! U-Umm... Breaker: I, use those stairs. The three of us will rendevous up top on the fifth floor! I: R-Right! -goes up the stairs- (when she gets to the second floor, she encounters some Batton Bone's) I: Aah! -activates Ajout form and shoots at them with her I-Buster- (they are easily destroyed) Yammark: (calls her) I, do you read? Me and Breaker found some company. What happened on your end? I: I-I just came across the same...I-I managed... Yammark: I, try to think back to your training at the Hunter Base. Use the right weapons and forms to beat your opponents instead of mindlessly shooting targets, okay? I: O-Okay... Yammark: Good. Head to the third floor. I have a feeling we may find some clues to the Rebellion Army. Yammark out. (closes communication channel) I: I-I can do this...! -goes up to the next floor- (I heads into a room on the right and finds a few pods) I: What...are these...? Yammark: Looks like some Reploid stasis pods. There are some on my side too. A few combat and high-performance Reploids.... I: They're open... Breaker: Looks like they've finished production long ago. No wonder the units sent here never came back. Yammark: I, head to the fourth floor. I'll be waiting for you there. The doors to the stairs up there may be locked, get to a terminal on your floor and the doors may open up. I: Right... -goes to find the terminal- ???: Hey, kid! I: Huh?! (I turns around and sees a sexy brown cat, with a calm voice; this was Layer, but I doesn't know this yet) Layer: What are you doing here? I: I-I'm here on a mission! Layer: Hmm....you look familiar....who are you anyway? I: I-I the Hedgehog... Layer: I....intresting name....name's Layer. I: W-Well...I-I gotta go... -starts off to find the fifth floor- Layer: That door to the fourth floor's locked. The console is in that room. I: O-Oh...okay...thank you... -runs off to the console- (the terminal received a synchronization signal of sorts) I: Oh... Uh...okay... Yammark: (calls I) I, are you at the terminal yet? This floor has a terminal set that the two terminals need to be activated at the same time. I'll send three signals. Press the console on the third signal. Got all that? I: Y-Yeah! Yammark: Okay! (sends three signals, one at a time) I: -presses the console on the third signal, in a hurried manner- Computer: 3rd Floor Signal: SYNCHRONIZED. 4th Floor doors unlocked. Yammark: Alright, now let's get outta--what the-?! Layer: Ummm, I? We got company! I: Uh?! (asome Preon guards await outside) Preon: Government dogs! This is as far as you go! Breaker: (contacts I) I, when you and Yammark sent that signal, you two blew our cover! Get ready for battle! I: O-Oh... -about to activate Ajout form, but then thinks twice and activates Soust form and shoots at the Preon guards- Preons: (barely affected) Layer: (ignites her L-Rapier chaosblade and slashes at them) Preon: (sustain heavy damage) I: -attacks again- Preons: (destroyed) Layer:...You don't have much confidence in yourself. I: Uh! O-Oh... -quietly, nearly inaudible- Zero says that all the time... Layer: You need to try harder, have faith in your abilities. Maybe then you'll be a great Hunter.... I: O-Okay...! Layer: So I see you got an investigation going on. Mind if I tag along? I: Uhh...s-sure... Layer: Lead the way. Fourth floor! I: -runs off to find the next floor- Layer: (runs after her) I: -finds Yammark in the next room- Y-Yammark...! Yammark: Nice to see yo--Layer?! Layer: Good to see you too.... Yammark: Tch! I: H-Huh...? Layer: Well, let's get moving. That girl should be-- WARNING!! WARNING!! -the wall suddenly explodes, Vile being revealed behind it, cackling- Yammark & Layer: Vile! I: -gasps, then murmurs- X had talked about this guy... Vile: Oh, did I just interrupt a baby shower? Or maybe "girls' night out"? Layer: What are you even doing here? Yammark: Are you with the Rebellion Army? Vile: Rebellion? Ha! I'm trying to find out if Sigma came back, because the guy who leads it looks an awful lot like him, thought I'd find X in the process. Not like it matters to any of you! Layer: Sigma? Vile: Yeah, Sigma. X defeated him a while ago with his Maverick rebellion. Looks awfully familiar here, and I'll crush him myself! Yammark: This isn't your business Vile! Get out or we'll make you! Vile: Ha! I don't care! Anything I'm interested in is my business! Layer: Alright then. I, get ready. I: R-Right... Vile: Ha? Would you look at this chick? You look a lot like X... I: Uh! Vile: Hmph! I must be imagining things! -readies his cannon- Yammark: I look out! Change forms and get ready for attack! I: R-Right...! -engages Ajout form- Vile: Ha! Sounds like a child sent to fight Repliforce! -starts firing his cannon- Layer: (dodges and ignites her L-Rapier; charges and slashes at him) Vile: Ngh! -takes out his V-Dagger and stabs her- How about I make you join your sister? I: -aiming at Vile- H-Huh?! Layer: GUH! Don't push it, Vile. Vile: Push? I think it'd be quite appropriate! Considering the history... -kicks her down- Layer: Ugh....how do you know...what that kid did to Pallette? Vile: The kid? The kid did nothing! He's too weak! I'' killed her! He's after ''me for killing her. Why? Because she got in my way! But the look on that kid's face...priceless!! -cackles- Layer: (gasps) You.....you sunnuva--!! Yammark: YAMMAR OPTION!!! (dragonflies appear and shoot at Vile) Vile: Hrk! -jumps out o the way and shoots them down with V-Buster- That's right, slut, I am. -pulls out his V-Pistol and shoots at I- I: Aah! -jumps out of the way and shoots back- Vile: Ngh! Huh... (She does seem to be a lot like X...hmph, whatever.) -starts blasting V-Cannon at Yammark- Yammark: (blown back far) AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! I: -gasps- Vile: -drops a bomb on Layer, cackling- How do you want to go? I have many options... Layer: (growls and viciously slashes him) Vile: -blocks with V-Dagger and gets past her to stab her in the back- Layer: GUH!!! Vile: -rips the V-Dagger out of her and kicks her away, then starts for I- I: -gasps again, afraid- Vile: You're an easy one to take. -readies his cannon- I: -starts panicking and shoots at Vile- Vile: Urk! -jumps back- Hmph... Not worth my time... I must destroy Sigma... -blasts the ceiling out and jumps to the floor above- Layer: I, you need to stay calm in battle. Don't give in to panic. Just focus and not worry. Only then can you win a battle... I: R-R-Right... -trembling a bit- Layer: Just trust in your abilities. You can't win if you don't believe in yourself. I: -nods sheepishly- Layer: Now c'mon. Let's meet up with that Breaker... I: R-Right... (they move up to the next floor with Breaker waiting) I: -sighs in relief- W-Well...w-we made it... Breaker: I! Where's Yammark? I: Uh! W-We got separated...a guy called V-Vile shot her...a-and we lost contact with her... Breaker: Oh....well bad timing. Look over there. I: Huh...? -looks- (they notice a large Echidna Reploid that Layer believes she knows) Layer: S-Sigma...?! ???: Not quite. I am Epsilon, leader of the Rebellion. -Vile drops down in front of them, facing Epsilon- Vile: Ha! Sigma in a new guise, nothing more! Epsilon: I'm afraid you are mistaken. I don't know you. Vile: Don't give me that, Sigma! -readies his cannon- You're going down! Layer: He's screwed. Vile is powerful, and it's 4-on-1... Epsilon: Or is it...? Breaker: (suddenly shoots Vile from behind with a powerful blast from her shoulder cannon, then holds Layer at slash-point with her converatble arm blade) Vile: Agh! I: Huh?! Epsilon: Breaker realizes the Rebellion ideal, and did not come here to help...but to defect to us! Vile: Quit the useless talk and start fighting, Sigma! -blasts Breaker with his own shoulder cannon and tackles Epsilon, cackling as he does so- Epsilon: Ngh!! Breaker: You--!! (stabs him in the back) Vile: Urk!! You're a fiesty one!! -slashes at her several times and blasts her with his cannon, then aims to blast Epsilon- (a Chaoswhip wraps around Vile tightly) Vile: GRAH!! Who else wants a piece of me?! -tries to stab it- Ferham: (holding him back) Silence! Show the commander some respect! Vile: Hmph! Funny you should say that... AGH!! I: -gasps- Vile: -attempts to turn and shoot Ferham, but is immobilized- -a powerful Chaosblade strike is seen directed toward Vile's legs- Vile: GAAHH!!! -falls to one knee- ???: We cannot allow such rudeness. Vile: Screw you! I do what I want! AAAGH!! -tries to cut the Chaoswhip with his Chaosknife- ???: -kicks Vile in the face- Don't even bother. Chaoswhips are made of the same materials as Chaosblades and knives, they can't be destroyed like that. Ferham: Thank you, my dear Scarface. Vile: Aw, such stupid gross lovey-dovey crap! ACK!! Scarface: Hmph. an angry one, eh? Epsilon: Hunters, examine this one as an example for you. This is what will happen if you get in our way. Layer: This does not look good... I: -trembling in fear- Layer: I, we need to get out of here. We can't let fear and angst overcome us. I: R-R-Right... Vile: -struggling gainst the Chaoswhip holding him- AAAARRRGH!! Breaker: (tries blasting I and Layer) Layer & I: (barely evade and driop from the tower) Ferham: Grr! You! (releases Vile and goes to chase the escapees) You won't get away! Scarface: -jumps after them- Vile: GRRAAAH!! YOU'RE MINE, SIGMA!! -charges at Epsilon, cannon blazing- Epsilon: -evades and brings out forearm cannon and blasts Vile off the side- ...Hmph. Ferham: (looks around) Scrap! They escaped! And where the hell is Botos?! Scarface: The bozo's probably trying to do his own thing. Ferham: Hmph! Let's return to base.... Scarface: Let's. Chapter 2: Viva la Resistance (I awakens in a strange bunker, with some Reploids she does not recognize) Reploid: Look! She's waking up! I: H-Huh...? Reploid: I, you've come to! For a minute, we thought you were finished. I: Wh-What happened....? And how do you know me...? Reploid: Layer told us about you. We found you both badly damaged and returned you here to heal you. I: O-Oh... Reploid: This is the Resistance hideout. The Rebellion is taking over most of Central Tower, and a girl named Iris was kidnapped, when they heard she would be our new leader. I: I-Iris...?! Reploid: (nods) Try to stay vigilante. Here...(gives her some supplies) We'll give these to you. Layer is a few floors up and may need your help. I: O-Okay... -leaves to go find Layer- (some Maverick enemies appear to get in her way) I: -activates Soust form and blasts them- (the Mavericks get blasted apart; she makes it to Air City Square) I: Where to now...? (suddenly, she receives a transmission from Redips) Redips: I, can you hear me? I: Uh! Y-Yes sir! Redips: What's going on over there? Report! I: I-I lost contact with Y-Yammark, s-sir... W-We were attacked b-by a Reploid named Vile...but I-I also h-have a-another Reploid a-assisting m-me... Redips: Vile?! He's alive?! And where's Breaker?! I: B-Breaker d-defected t-to the R-Rebellion...sir... Redips: What?! How could--(starts breaking up) I: S-Sir...? Redips: I, the signal's--(signal is lost) (a billiboard of I in her Soust form is shown) Announcement: Repliforce agents have illegally entered Giga City. Repeat: Illegal entry! Report any sightings of suspicious Reploids immediatly! Reploids: (talking amongst themselves, most of them worried or concerned) I: -gasps, utterly scared- (What do I do now...? Yammark...) ---- 11:22 AM - CENTRAL TOWER - AIR CITY NORTH SQUARE I: -carefully walking through- (a large rowdy Reploid notices her passing by) Reploid: Hold it! I: Uh!! -petrified- Reploid: You're that girl on the news, the Maverick Hunter. Sorry, but I had to report you. I: Uh... -trembling- Reploid: Why are you against Epsilon? I may not be one of his big fans, (clenching fists) but shouldn't you, as a Reploid, support the idea of our independence? (suddenly, some playing cards and poker chips drop down as ammunition and kill the Reploid) I: H-Huh?! ???: Trust me, that wasn't for you. (an attractive Echidnahog jumps down and lands in front of her) I: -shaking- ???: I'm neither Maverick nor Rebellion...but I would get a good bet for myself if I brought your head to the Rebellion army! I: (L-Looks like a-another fight...) ???: Now get ready to rumble! I: -activates Soust form- Poker: I'm Poker. It's a pleasure, I! (shoots some chip ammo at her) I: -ducks out of the way, and retaliates by shooting back- Poker: Whoa! UGH! (shoots card ammo at her) Take this! I: AAH!! -shoots back- Poker: You're pretty good....SNAKE-EYES!!! (throws some die bombs at her) I: -gasps and jumps away from them- (just then, an alarm sounded off) Poker: Scrap! I was ready to finish it. We'll pick up where we left off later. See ya! (leaves) I: H-Huh...?! -looking around, panicking- Layer: (appears) I! I: Wah! L-Layer! Layer: You're up. The Rebellion's looking for us. Stop being so afraid and let's get moving. I: -nods shamefully- Layer: Look, I...I know it's difficult, but you need to be strong. Strong like X would be...we'll get through this, and I need you to be lead of this operation. Help free Giga City from slavery and this dark time. I: ...R-Right... (the girls continue forward, fighting Mavericks along the way) I: (Why did Zero put me up to this...? X...) (the girls enter a room and see a strange Cyber-Elf) Layer: (gasps) P-Pallette...? Pallette: Hi sis. I: -stares, wide-eyed- Layer: (hugs Pallette) Oh, Pallette....I'm sorry that I-- Pallette: Ssshh....it's okay, big sis. I still love you. Layer: (cries a bit) I...guess I owe the kid an apology... I: ...A-Axl...? Layer: (nods) I'll get that Vile for this.... Pallette: Umm...about him....Layer and...I, was it? Don't kill Vile. Please? Layer: Why not?! He-- Pallette: I know! But...it's not his fault... I: ...I don't think we can... (just then, they hear some Rebellion troops outside) Pallette: I'll have to tell you later. Here. (gives I an ID card) This belonged to an old friend of mine. Take it and you'll be able to enter and exit the governor's precinct and rescue Alia and Iris. Hurry! I: A-Alia's captured too?! -takes it- Pallette: I'll cover your escape! Go! Layer:....Alright. I: -nods sheepishly- (the girls leave as Preon guards try to get them) Pallette: No one gets past me! HIYAA!!! (releases energy towards the guards) (more Mavericks get in the girls way) I: -blasts them- Layer: You're getting better, I. I: Th-Thanks... (the girls go forward and eventually find a Resistance member) Resistance Warrior: Who goes there? Layer: (coos) Well well.... I: U-Uhh... Resistance Warrior: Wait! You're that girl from the news! Please, my friends and a navigator are trapped inside! You have to help them. Layer: Alright, if you give us something in return. (winks) I: Huh...? Reistsance: S-sure, anything. Just help! I: O-Okay...what is it? Layer: Through that door, kiddo. I: Oh, o-okay! -runs into the next room- (several resistance fighters and Alia are tied up by guarded by Preon Guards) Preon: More Resistance dogs? Well their road ends here and now! I: -gasps- A-Alia..! Alia: -weakened, barely concious- I: -whips out Buster- Layer: X is gonna kill us if he finds out we let Alia get hurt this bad. (ignites L-Rapier) Preon Guards: (attack the girls) I: -activates Ajout form and uses Meteor Rain- Preon Guards: (destroyed in one hit) ---- 4:22 P.M. - CENTRAL TOWER - CONTROL ROOM Wild Jango: (watching it all from security cameras; snarls) Meddling whores! Just who are these girls anyway? How can they be so strong?! ???: What's wrong? A common soldier can't take on a couple of girls? Wild Jango: (looks behind him and sees Poker) What?! Poker! So I guess you think you can take them? Poker: (tisks him) What's the price? And don't say anything sexual or I'll rip your face apart, Jango. Wild Jango: Nyarr! So it's about money with you? Alright then. If you can stop I and Layer, you can have as much as you'd like! It doesn't matter if that Clara girl got in our way. In due time, the Rebellion forces will rule over all and our ideal will be realized! Once that time comes, there'll be plenty of Force Metal and money to go around. Poker: I don't care about whatever ideal you twats do. Although I could use a good check....you have a deal. MEANWHILE, A FEW FLOORS DOWN.... Resistance Warrior: Thanks for saving us, I! I: -smiles- You're welcome! Alia: Ugh... Layer: You okay, Alia? Alia: I'll live... Layer: Now...I'll stay here and reap my "rewards"...(smirks) I'll catch up with you later, I. You go over and save Iris. Alia: Oh you and your lust...still at it, eh? Zero didn't scare it out of ya I see. I: Uhh... -proceeds onward to the next room- (after a while, she arrives at a door, but a familiar poker chip stops her) I: -gasps and brandishes her Buster- Poker: (laying back) You've caused a lotta trouble, I....perfect for work like mine. I: U-Uhh... (I don't know about this...) Poker: Say your prayers kid! (throws her die bombs at her, which knocks I back) Too slow... I: AAHH!! -activates Ajout form- You...can't...I won't...let you...!! -uses Ground Dash- YAAH!! Poker: NGH!! (throws chips at her) I: -jumps out of the way and whips Metal Anchor so that it bounces into her at an odd angle- YAH!! Poker: GAAHH!! (hit hard) I: HAAAH!! -attacks with Meteor Rain- Poker: (dodging it and kicks hard) I: AAHH!! -unknowingly drops the ID, uses Ground Dash again- Poker: NGH!! You've been practicing since this morning! I'm impressed! But it's time to end this! (about to finish her when she notices the ID that Pallette gave I) Wait....this ID....(attempts to pick it up) I: H-Huh?! (Oh no! I dropped it...! H-How am I supposed to rescue Iris now?! Zero will have my head for this...) Poker: How did you get this?! I: W-Well...i-it's kinda hard to explain...b-but Layer's dead sister's...spirit, I guess...gave it to me...P-Pallette, is her name... Poker: Pallette.....friend of Smokey's....does this mean....? (picks it up, cries a little bit; after a minute, she looks at a security camera) Sorry Jango, but if you want I dead, do it yourself! ---- 5:43 P.M. - CENTRAL TOWER - CONTROL ROOM Wild Jango: (growls) Damned bounty huntress! No one turns their back on me! Guards, destroy them both, and that whore too! Preon Guard: Yes sir! (run out) MEANWHILE.... Preon Guards: (try to get I and Poker) Poker: Look, I may be a filthy bounty huntress, but I won't cheat on an old love...(gives back the ID) I'll take care of these punks. You get moving and help out Iris! (runs off, passing Layer) I: -pauses, amazed at the turn of events, then quickly rushing off to the next room- WARNING!! WARNING!! Layer: Did I miss much? Iris: (tied and gagged up) I: Uh...s-save it for l-late-- -a large explosion occurs, Vile comes charging into the room cackling- Vile: Now where's that punk?! Layer: Bad news, X took a raincheck on his visit here. I's the only hunter they sent. If you're not with the Rebellion, Vile, then let Iris go and we'll call it even. Vile: Iris? Pfft! You can have her! I'm not stopping you! I'm going for that Rebellion lackey! Make him tell me where that Sigma double ran off to after taking me out earlier. Layer: Then stay out of our way, dickwad, and I'll stay out of yours...I hope. Vile: How about let it be the other way around so you don't wind up like your sister? Layer: Why you--that's it! (ignites L-Rapier and charges and slashes at Vile) Vile: -jumps back- Thought you'd do that... -quickly stabs her back with V-Dagger- I: Wah..?! Layer: AAAHH!!! I: Layer! -activates Soust form and attacks Vile with Ray Arrow- Vile: Urk!! ...So...you are like X after all, huh girlie? -jumps at her and blasts her with his V-Cannon- I: AAAHH!! -manages to fire off Metal Anchor- Vile: Ngh! (Confirmed...but how, relatable to X...?) Layer: Ngh....(smiles) Good....you're learning....and improving...(coughs some blood) Vile: Hmph! I spent enough time here, I've got bigger targets to blast than some girls! -dashes off- Layer: Grr....(unties Iris) There.... Iris: I didn't think I would ever say this...but thank you Layer... I: -struggles to get up, activates Ajout form and attempts to recover some strength- Iris: The Rebellion soldier, Wild Jango, is holding the whole tower ransom and keeping the Resistance in tatters, trying to bribe most of them into joining the Rebellion. And hired that bounty huntress to take down any and all that got in the way. (then the console gets a transmission) Wild Jango: HIAAARR!! Iris, such a beautiful sight....so you refuse to cooperate with us? Iris: For the last time, Jango, as long as metallic blood runs through my metallic veins, I shall stand by with Repliforce forever! Wild Jango: (growls) You stupid sluts! You are utter fools to resist the future kings of the Reploids...NYARR--but enough! I think it's time that you all--(shown holding a beaten up Poker) I: -gasps- Wild Jango: Are cut down to size! I'll bring this whole building down to the ground too! Iris: (gasps) But...all the citizens in New Hope and Air City will perish! Wild Jango: Nyarr!! Farewell, fools! -an explosion is heard behind Jango, familiar cackling accompanying it- Wild Jango: NYARR!! I have no time for you! (ends transmission) Iris: No... I: Th-That's Vile...he'll buy some time as he tries to get Epsilon's location from Jango... Iris: I, if that self-destruct program goes off, many innocents will perish. Layer: Any way to defuse it? Iris: Yes. Go to the Control Room and override it. Hurry! There's only 5 minutes before it goes off! I: R-Right! -dashes off- Layer: (dashes after her) (as they run through the halls, some Preon guards got in their way) Layer: Out of our way! I: -activates Soust form and blasts them away wiht Magma Blade- Preons: (easily destroyed) TIME REMAINING: 4:10 (the girls fight through and come to a locked door) Layer: Scrap! It's locked. I, will the ID work on this door? I: -tries using the ID- (the door opens and the girls proceed to a fork) Layer: Which way now? Iris: (contacts them) Take the left door then go straight. Hurry! Only 2 minutes left! Layer: Got it! I: -dashes through the left door- Layer; (follows her and they go straight into the control room) (Jango, Vile, and Poker are nowhere in sight, but Preon Guards are seen) Preons: We won't let you stop the self-destruct sequence! I: YAAH!! -attacks with Magma Blade- Preons: (heavily damaged, but not destroyed) Layer: (elegantly slices and destroys the Preons) This was a waste of time. Now to stop that self-destruc-- -a powerful stray shot flies through the room and destroys the control panel, with a familiar voice shouting- Voice: WHERE IS HE!? I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO HUNT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU DOWN AND FEED YOU ALL TO THE HUNTERS!! Layer: What--?! (looks behind her)....you gotta be kidding me. -Vile is seen strangling Wild Jango- Vile: -notices the girls, and gets an idea- Hm...well looky here! Here's the Hunters now! Since you refuse to talk... -kicks Jango to them- ...get humiliated by being killed by a couple of girls! -cackles and runs off- Wild Jango: NYARR!! (electrocutes the girls and rushes through some hallways) Layer: ACK!! Stop him! I: AAH!! -manages to start sprinting after him, activates Soust form, and uses Magma Blade- Layer: (stuck in an extremely awkward position) I'm paralyzed....I, you'll have to go after him on your own. I: ...R-Right.... -dashes after Jango- Wild Jango: (waiting at the helicopter lift) So you cancelled the self-destruct? I: Vile kinda blew up the console, trying to shoot you I guess... Wild Jango: (growls) No matter! You stand no chance against me anyway! (slashes at I) I: -counters with Magma Blade- Wild Jango: GYAA!!! You tramp! (uses a Rolling Assault on I) I: -dashes under him and shoots him from behind- Wild Jango: GYAA!!! (shoots lightning at her) I: -counters with Magma Blade- YAH!! Wild Jango: (barely dodges and knocks her back) I: AAH!! -attacks with Metal Anchor- Wild Jango: NYARR! You're a fool if you think a single Maverick Hunter has the power to take me on! (stomps on her and grabs the ID) Hmm...so you used this to sneak into the building....clever...but not irreversible...(starts trying to crush it) (suddenly a few cards knock the ID out of Jango's hand and knock him back from I) Wild Jango: WHAT?! (the attacker is revealed to be a barely-functioning Poker) Poker: Jango! Keep your hands off that! That is all that remains of my first--my only--true love. Creeps like you have no right to even TOUCH SMOKESCREEN'S SOUL!! I: -gasping in pain and struggles to stand- Wild Jango: You don't give up! Fine! I'll finish you both! (charges at Poker, charging electricity) Poker: (dodges and shoots more chips at him) Wild Jango: NYAAA!!! I: ...X taught me to NEVER give up!! -lauches Magma Blade at him- Wild Jango: (screams in pain) Poker: (rolls her die; it comes out in 2 6's) TAKE THIS - THE FINAL JACKPOT!! (throws die bombs at Jango, dealing extreme damage) Wild Jango: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I: -uses Magma Blade again- Wild Jango: (is destroyed) I: -nearly falls over- Whew...so this is what...fighting a real Maverick is like... Poker: (sighs) Alia, Layer, and Iris: (run up) Iris: I, did you defeat Jango? I: Y-Yeah... Poker: Hey. What am I, chopped liver? Layer: Who are you? I: Th-That's Poker... Poker:....Smokescreen...that ID belonged to my ex-boyfriend Smokescreen. Layer: Pallette said it belonged to a friend of hers.... I: ...How did she get it? She never said... Iris: Hmm.... I: Well...guess we'll think about that later... Layer: Alia...kind of a lucky coincidence this skank was here to help I, isn't it? Alia: Extremely... Poker: (looks at I and Smokescreen's ID) I get where ya comin from... I: I bet it was this Smokescreen that brought the three of us together.... Iris: How fitting.... I GETS - VOLT SLASHER!! Chapter 3: Path of a True Heroine 7:00 P.M. - CENTRAL TOWER - MAIN CONTROL ROOM Iris: Finally, able to regain the tower. Most of the equiptment's set up, the air bus is running again, and I have officially been named Resistance Leader. I: Oh, good! Iris: I was hoping that you, I, would be leading on the battlefield... I: M-Me?! Iris: (nods) You would make a worthy candidate. I: Guess Zero isn't as crazy as X said earlier...I-I would be honored... Layer: Well now what? We can't do much with two navigators and three fighters... Iris: I think I know where to find new recruits... I: Where? Iris: 30 miles west from here is an old Force Metal mine, on Tianna Island. But ever since the Rebellion Army took over, it's turned into a glorified POW camp. Layer: Yeah. I hear that some hot Resistance members are still trapped inside.... Alia: Knock it off, Layer... -sighs- Even when the situation is serious, you can't go five minutes without thinking about getting done... It's surprising how Zero was still able to do his job... Iris: Everyone, focus! Tianna Camp is also the last place we heard from Nana. It's safe to assume they have her captive with several others. I: Right... Alia: There have also been reports of a powerful warrior being held captive there... Poker: Powerful warrior, huh? Let's check it out. Layer: Alright, but Nana's not gonna be a happy virgin when she sees me. Iris: Try not to worry about that for now. Just focus on the mission. I'll start the teleporter now. I: -nods- (the girls enter the teleporter and are transported to Tianna POW Camp) Poker: This Maverick Hunter stuff better have a good raise! I don't like doing stuff for free! Layer: Stop complaining and let's go. Poker: Yeah, yeah, yeah... I: Right. -dashes on ahead- 7:10 P.M. - TIANNA CAMP - POW CAMP CENTRAL GATE (the girls near the gate come across a big, shaky dragon reploid, seemingly scared out of her wits) Layer: Hey you! ???: WAHH!! (turns around) GET BACK!! AWAY!! (swings a sort of large lance around, in a panicking frenzy, but eventually calms down).....wh-well? Aren't ya...gonna kill me? Poker: If we wanted you dead, these chips would be broken by now. ???: So...you guys aren't Rebellion Army? I: No, we're with the Resistance, we're here to help! Poker: Who are you? ???: Me...?.....(gains confidence and laughs proudly) Why, I'm Maxxima....Iron Maxxima! Layer: Iron Maxxima....I've heard stories about a legendary warrioress named Maxxima that fought armies of Mavericks on this rock before... Poker: Well she sure coulda fooled me with the way she acted... I: Uh... Maxxima: (blushes a bit) Would it be...too much trouble if I...ask for your help? I mean, I can't do this all alone.... Layer: I? I: Sure! We both need all the help we can get! Maxxima: Thanks a lot! Let's move! I: Right! (the girls move down a floor, but immediatly encounter enemies) Layer: That didn't take long... I: -activates Soust form and starts blasting them- Maxxima: (gets out her axe and starts slashing away at them) Poker: Pretty subtle, for a legend... I: -dashes onward- Layer: Strange....the alarms haven't gone off.... Poker: Yeah. Almost a little too inviting... I: ...I don't like it... Poker:....(sees some Dober Man guards ahead) Dobermen: Hault! No one is to free the prisoners! Ape Men: DESTROY RESISTANCE DOGS!! DESTROY!!! Layer: Tch! As if! (ignites her L-Rapier) I: Hmh! -accidentally uses her new power: Volt Slasher- (the guards are blown away) Layer: Whoa! Maxxima: What...was that, I?! I: I-I guess I got a new ability when Jango was defeated... Layer: Incredible.....wait a minute...are you that knock-off Gate made?! I: Knock-off? What are you talking about? Layer: Huh?.....Uhh... Maxxima: This is awkward.... Poker: Forget it. I hear some guards to the door on the right... Maxxima: I just hope she'll be okay.... I: I don't know what you're talking about...I'm fine! Really! -blasts the guards with Volt Slasher- Maxxima: Uhh...that's not what I meant... I: -shrugs and proceeds on- (the girls find some locked cells) Maxxima: (playing with some console, trying to deactivate them all) I: Any luck? Maxxima:...I think it worked. Poker: Let's get everyone outta here. I: Right! (the girls enter a few rooms and free some refugees, but one of them stays) ???: Hehehe....what a sap you whores are! I: Hey! We're here to help you! ???: Help me? Or the guy I killed to get to you! (the Reistance fighter transforms into a Doberman guard) Layer; Maverick slime! I: -gasps- Doberman: (starts shooting at them) I: -shoots back, reluctantly- Doberman: GUH!! I: -shoots again- Doberman: Aah, gimme a break! I: ... -blasts Volt Slasher at him- (the guard is destroyed) Maxxima: Good ridance! ???: I'll say. I: Huh? (the girls turn around to see Arcee among the captives freed) Arcee: Thanks for breaking us loose. Layer: You're Arcee, from Repliforce's Elite? How'd you get in a jail cell? Arcee: Colonel Redips asked me, Sari, and a few others to investigate the Rebellion's endeavors. But Sari blew our cover and I've been separated from her ever since. I: That's...not good... We'll help you find her! ???: Hey! Let me go too! Poker: Huh? (looks behind them) (there is a pink millipede reploid standing by) I: Huh? Who are you? ???: I'm Nutra Millipede. My brother is Magna Centipede. I wanted to be in the Maverick Army, but my bro says it's not for stupid girls! I: Uhh... Nutra Millipede: The warden, Silver Horn has killed and tortured me and so many. He's raped me five times! You have to let me go with you and get even! I: -gasps- Layer: Sounds serious....I can't imagine what they're doing to Nana.... Nutra Millipede: Let me go with, please! I: Yeah! Nutra Millipede: Alright! Arcee: Let's hurry and get Nana! I: -rushes off- ---- 8:55 P.M. - TIANNA CAMP - DARK AREA (Nana is being held captive and forcefully observing a private hub of information; just then, the large warden Silver Horn enters) Silver Horn: -laughs boisterously- Anything unusual, my favorite slut? Nana: N-no...master.... Silver Horn: Wahaha! Good, very good...because I don't like it when rats are running around in my prison, and messing around with all my whores! Nana:.....(silently crying) O-of course, master Silver Horn.... Silver Horn: Especially you... -chuckles as he gropes her- Nana; (gasps) M-master....(No....not again....I...where are you?) Silver Horn: Silence, slut! You know you like it! Nana: N-no... I: -rushes in, and gasps- Silver Horn: Huh?! -strikes Nana- You said that there was nothing going on!! Nana: UGH!! Maxxima: You coward! Raping and attacking those that can't fight back! Silver Horn: Stupid sluts, all of you! -repeatedly strikes Nana- This is called, "domination", slutty copy! If you really feel that you have a chance, follow me, if you dare...with your bodies! -runs off, laughing maniacally- I: -stares, horrified- Maxxima: Grr!! I: -starts shaking in fear- Nutra Millipede: (shaking in fear) Arcee: (goes to check on Nana) I: H-H-How...i-is th-th-that...p-p-possible...?! Nana: (crying) I saw you b-b-break in and I....I reprogrammed the system....so the alarms wouldn't go off....Silver Horn used me....and so many others...as his personal sex slaves...if I did not obey...he would kill everyone....(crying more) I...I...I hated it... I: Th-Th-That's awful!! -starts crying- Nana: (slowly gets up) I...kill him, please...I cannot forgive or forget what he has done.... Poker: Yeah. Some of us may look like one, but we're not sluts. Layer: You mean we're not sluts without standards or dignity. Let's get that creep! Nutra Millipede:.... I: R-Right... Nana: I'll stay here and back you up....it's my job as a navigator.... Maxxima: ummm...Nana? This is gonna sound awkward, but...is there any record of...me being here? Nana: Let me check...Iron Maxxima....it says here you were captured ten days ago and placed in solintary confinement. It also says that after immense refusal to join the army, you were executed. Everyone: Executed?! Arcee: But, Maxxima's standing right here, alive and well... I: ...D-Didn't S-Silver Horn call her a "slutty copy"...? Layetr: Hmm.... Maxxima: Shut up! (slashes at I with her axe) I: AAHH!! Layer: Hey, Maxxima, take it easy! Poker: Calm it, lubber-head! Nutra Millipede: That wasn't right... Maxxima: S-sorry...that just...got me on the wrong end... Arcee: We should get to the lower levels and figure this all out. I: R...R-Right... ---- 9:44 P.M. - TIANNA CAMP - AQUA COLISSEUM ENTRANCE Nutra Millipede: (using magnetic sphere blasts at some Maverick guards) YEAH!! Take that! Arcee: Hey. Where's Maxxima? Nana: (contacts them) Umm...about that...that Maxxima isn't really the real Maxxima... I: ...So that man was right... Poker: There was a route down near here....maybe she went to check on the real Maxxima.... Arcee: Let's check it out. MEANWHILE..... Maxxima: (enters the original Maxxima's prison and gasps at the sight of a chained and half-destroyed Maxxima, clearly tortured and raped constantly and barely alive, with blue blood and semen flooding the prison) Oh my! Original Maxxima: (chained up, barely alive) Oh....it's you.... Maxxima: What...have they done....? Original Maxxima: This is what they do...when you refuse...to join their clan....good thing I left the armor....in your hands.... Maxxima: N-no...Silver Horn is right...I was just a hollywood slut....and weak...I'm not strong like you...only the real Iron Maxxima...only you in your great strength deserve to wear this armor! I'll never be as strong as you! Original Maxxima: (chuckles) You're quite naive, Sultra....you do have great strength...but you don't realize it....you can be better....stronger...than I was....please...for my honor...take my name....my armor....and be...strong...(dies) Maxxima:....(cries) A COUPLE MINUTES LATER.... (the girls find a depressed Maxxima outside) Layer: You don't look so good, girlfriend. So, ya say hi to that dead slut they thought was you? Maxxima:...... I: ...That warden was telling the truth, wasn't he? Maxxima:....Y-yes...I'm a fraud...the real Maxxima....she's dead...died of torture and rape, for pride...and for hope....hope that the Reploids of Giga City will be free...but-- I: -sighs- Layer: Well.....I do know one thing. Iron Maxxima will always fight, so long as evil Mavericks threaten Mobius. Right, Maxxima? Maxxima: (looks around) Everyone: (smiles) Maxxima: (blushes and cries) Thank you everyone.... I: Now...let's go kick that silver butt! ---- 9:50 P.M. - TIANNA CAMP - AQUA COLISSEUM WARNING!! WARNING!! Silver Horn: -comes into the room, with a freshly raped and unconsious Nana, and tosses her onto the ground- Heheheh... It is ''a punishment game...hahahaha! Nana:.... Layer: You are one sick bastard, you know that?! Silver Horn: I'd watch that tongue of yours, it'll be your fate soon enough! I: -trembles slightly- Nutra Millipede: (shaking nervously) Arcee: I'm going to exterminate you for what you've done, Silver Horn! Silver Horn: Oh are you? I don't think so! -stomps on Nana- ''This is what I'll do to all of you when I'm done with your bodies! I: -gasps- Maxxima:..... Silver Horn: -mashes his foot down onto Nana, laughing heartily- I: -sharply glares- How...how can anyone...be so cruel...?!?! Silver Horn: You really don't understand the situation, do you, little slut? I: ...Just enough to know...that...I CAN'T LET YOU LIVE!!! -activates Soust form and shoots Volt Slasher at him furiously- Silver Horn: AAAH!! Oh...it's on now! -blasts her with his pressure cannon- I: -evades it and repeatedly shoots him with Volt Slasher, unrelenting- Silver Horn: AAARRGH!! Maxxima: (charges at Silver Horn and slashes) I! Silver Horn: ACK! -stumbling- I: HAAH!!! -shoots Silver Horn again with Volt Slasher- Silver Horn: AAAAAAHHH!!!! -falls over- Poker: (fires a few cards at him) Arcee: (shoots with her guns) Silver Horn: -battered greatly- I: -runs up and aims for his face- Silver Horn: Hahaha...you know it's worthless to kill me... I: Shut up, evil bot! -shoots Volt Slasher- Silver Horn: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! -severely electrocuted- Maxxima: HIYAA!! (slashes him) Silver Horn: AACK!! Y-You... -loses strength, defeated- I: -still appears extremely angry, buster pointed at him still- Layer: Finish him! I: WITH PLEASURE!! -blasts him again with Volt Slasher- Silver Horn: -destroyed- Nutra Millipede: I think the right term for that is: 'flawless victory!' Layer: Spare me the memes, kid. (tries checking on Nana) Nana: (crying) Go away, you harlot! I: -gasps- Nana: I...I want to go home...I don't want to be here....especially not with her! Poker: Hey, Layer actually helped save your life, bitch! Myabe you should be more grateful! Nana: Grateful of what?! That I don't catch AIDS from her?! I have always hated Layer, and her immoral values! I don't want to navigate a team with her around! I: P-Please Nana...we need you... Nana:.......I...need some time...to think this over.... I: -nods slowly- Maxxima:.... I: ...Maxxima? Maxxima: I...I want to fight alongside you, I...to rid Giga City of the Rebellion's evil! I: -smiles- I was just about to ask you if you could stay with us! Truth is, we need all the help we can get! Nutra Millipede: May I join too? I: Sure! Nutra Millipede: Alright! I: Let's head back to base...we've spent too much time here... I GETS - PRESSURE BLASTER!! Chapter 4: Izzy Glow and the Beautiful Generator Iris: Will Nana be okay? Layer: Eh... Nana: (outside, cuddling herself) I: ...We'll see after a while... Iris:...(walks outside) Nana? Nana: I hate this place....I want to go home...and be with X, and Zero and...and Armadillo. (cries) I don't want this.... Iris: Believe me, Nana, Alia and myself were really tortured by Jango...but if we hide from the danger, then Giga City won't have a future. I hate this as well...but I believe that we need to put our personal feelings aside. We need you Nana...wouldn't X, Zero, and Armored Armadillo want you to be strong and stay? Nana: (sniffs) ...They.....they would....you are right....(gets up) Thank you Iris! Iris: (smiles) 7:14 A.M. - CENTRAL TOWER - MAIN CONTROL ROOM Nana: (hard at work) I've reassembled connection to the Sky Room. You may go up there when you feel a need to take a break. I: Alright. Iris: But now isn't the time. (the monitor displays a firefly reploid, who looks like a wise and elderly scientist) Iris: This is Doctor Izzy Glow. We could really use him on our side. Alia, Nana? Alia & Nana: (nod) Nana: Dr. Izzy Glow was a central figure lead researcher in the giant Force Metal research lab here in Giga City. He's a renowned specialist in complex energy theories, laser science, and even an accomplished engineer. Nutra Millipede: Cool! Where is this guy? Alia: His laboratory is just east of here, within the Eternal Forest, a place where many find it difficult to traverse due to the multiple paths that can be followed. Nana: It will not be easy. He has refused any kind of help from both the Rebellion army and Repliforce. Arcee: So we'll have to sneak into a lab that's heavillly guarded against intruders. Iris: Yes, but the doctor could help strengthen the base, as well as help Alia prepare to fight Epsilon and the Rebellion Army. Alia: -nods- I: Okay then. Nana: Transmitting coordinates. The teleporter is ready when you are. Be careful! I: We will. Let's go! (the girls enter the teleporter and are taken to the Eternal Forest and a high-tech medieval castle) Arcee: Intresting place to build a laboratory. I: Well...he does seem like he wants to be left alone...but we can't turn back now! (the girls only pass through one door before seeing a small platoon of Preon guards) Preon: Who are you? I: -activates Soust form and blasts Volt Slasher at them- Preons: GAAH!! Resistance scum! Nutra Millipede: (uses her magnetic powers to disassemble the Preons except their leader and merge their parts into a large sphere) TAKE THIS!! (tosses, immensly destroying it) Arcee: I...think you may've overdid it a little bit. I: Let's keep moving! (the girls start to walk off, unaware there was someone behind them; when Arcee heard some fast footsteps, she turned around and aimed her guns at the air) Arcee: Who's there? I: -gasps- Poker: What is it, Arcee? Arcee: I thought there was someone behind us... Nana: (through transmitter) I am picking up some life signals nearby, but I can't get a grip of who they are. There's some sort of jamming across Giga City... I: That...doesn't sound good... -aiming all over the place- Layer: Forget it. Let's just find the doc and move it. I: R-Right... -continues on, more cautiously- ???: (chuckles) Well, whoever they are, I'm sure glad they took care of those guards. Now, time for a little treasure hunting...(dashes through another hall) Arcee: (shoots her way through the guards and security) Maxxima: A little too subtle, don't you think? I: I'm open to suggestions. -blasts some guards- (there are some laser devices as security) Layer: Hold it. If we stand on those lasers, we'll be easily detected. Maxxima: I hope we're not too late.... I: Hmm... -stares at the lasers, then has a flashback concerning training with Gate- Gate: Your Soust form; however, is more offensively oriented, with a powerful Buster shot, and other abilities including cloaking and energy draining. I: ...Nana, is there a control switch for the lasers on the other side of them? Nana: There should be, but I don't see how-- I: I've got a plan...I hope... -still in her Soust form, cringes and after a few seconds becomes invisible- Maxxima: I?! Nutra Millipede: Hey, where'd she go? -after a minute or so, the lasers deactivate- I: -becomes visible on the other side- Layer: I'm impressed. Let's move on. (the girls move on until they see a scientist with a group of Mavericks talking through a door) Poker: What the-- ???: Capture him if you must, I want his full cooperation! Layer: (ignites L-Rapier and slashes some guards) Not so fast, chump! Maxxima: (slashes at some more) ???: Wah?! Brats!! -runs off- I: -blasts some guards defending ???- Nutra Millipede: (using her magnetic powers to easily bend and neutralize the enemies) 9:42 A.M. - ETERNAL FOREST - SECTOR 29NE (the mysterious figure sneaking around before was still running through the Eternal Forest) ???: Well...sounds like quite a scuffle...now where's that treasure? (she enters a small storage room and finds a young and cute reploid) ???: Hey there kiddo. D'ya live here? Geneva: Yes, I do. I'm Geneva. (bows) ???: Umm...I'm Marino. Geneva: Can I help you with soemthing Marino? The doctor didn't say we were having guests. Marino: Geneva, I am a thief. I heard there was some...treasure here. So I thought I'd take it off ypour hands. Geneva: Oh...umm...the doctor didn't say there was any treasure in the Eternal Forest... Marino: (Hmm...I wonder...) Listen, Geneva, the treasure I'm looking for is called a Force Metal Generator. Do you know where it is? Geneva: The Generator? Why didn't you just say so? (parts of her chest plate starts to open up) MEANWHILE.... Izzy Glow: Dr. Psyche! It pains me to see you like this, as a Rebellion pawn in Epsilon's game.... Dr. Psyche: Pawn? No... I am a valuable contribution to the greatest change in history! It will be incredible, and it is in your best interest to assist us! Even if it is something as simple as donating a certain piece of equipment... Izzy Glow: Never! I will never help you create weapons of war! Now get lost, Psyche! Dr. Psyche: So sad to hear that, Glow Tie, we could've worked together like times of old, perhaps that's why they're called old. If you won't give, then I'll just take. -to his guards- Ransack the place! Find that Generator! Leave no stone unturned! Izzy Glow: Generator? What generator? Dr. Psyche: Don't play dumb, Firefly! The Force Metal Generator! Izzy Glow: And why would you believe me to have such a device? Dr. Psyche: For starters, you are the only confirmed researcher on Force Metal, and secondly, I know you, you would make such a device, purposes aside. -notices his guards having trouble with their task- And, I also know you're crafty, so come clean now and we'll leave peacefully. -more harshly now- Where is the Generator? Izzy Glow: I will never tell you! I will not allow my work to be used for harmful purposes! Dr. Psyche: Then you leave me no choice. After we turn this entire place upside down, find and take every single piece of machinery...you'll be next. -to some guards- Keep our guest...comfortable... -leaves the room, the door locking behind him- Izzy Glow: No...Geneva... ---- 9:50 A.M.- ETERNAL FOREST - SECTOR 15NE Layer: That's the last of 'em! I: Alri-- -some guards are blasted through the hall in front of the girls, a familiar voice shouting something undistinguishable- Poker: What was that?! -Vile is seen on the other end of the hall- Vile: Hah! This is what is called "security"?! This is nothing! Maxxima: You...you're Vile! Arcee: Impossible! X scrapped you long ago! Layer: Umm...about that... Vile: Hah! "Scrapped", let's just say this careless scientist named Gate brought me back and couldn't control me. No one can control me now, been there and done that. Layer: Don't worry, you'll be going back to hell soon! (ignites her rapier) Vile: -laughs at her- Don't talk to me about hell! Hell is where I was born! -blasts at her with V-Cannon- Layer; GAAH!! Nutra Millipede: How about some magnet pulses punk?! (shoots pulses of magnetism at Vile) Vile: -jumps over them- No thanks, slut! -throws V-Dagger at her- I: -gasps and suddenly blasts a powerful stream of pressurized water at him- Vile: GAAH!! Nutra Millipede: Oww.... Maxxima: (charges at Vile and hacks away) Vile: -grabs her axe just below the blades- Isn't this too big of a toy for you? -blasts her in the face- Maxxima: EEK!! Poker: How's this?! (fires her chips at Vile) Vile: -defends himself with Maxxima's axe- Pathetic. -throws it at her- I: -tries blasting Vile with Pressure Blaster before he does, but fails- Vile: NGH!! Maxxima: (grabs it) Arcee: (begins shooting at Vile) I: -shoots Vile again with Pressure Blaster- Vile: NGH!!! -retaliates with V-Buster- Marino: (passes by with Geneva and stabs him from behind) Geneva: WHOA!! Vile: AGH!! -returns her stab blindly with V-Dagger- NO ONE blindsights me and gets away with it!! I: Huh?! Marino: See ya! (leaves with Geneva) Layer: What was that about? Vile: Ugh... I have to make that slut pay... She must be after that machine as well... -turns to run off- Layer: What machine?! Vile: A generator of great power, and I would need that power for what's to come... -softly, but vengefully- And for destroying him... Arcee: That must be what the Rebellion army's after! Poker: We're wasting time with this nimrod, I! Vile: Hmph! The per usual occurs again, I'm wasting my time with you sluts explaining myself! -runs off- I: ...He sounds like he needs to get even with someone... Layer: I think I know who... I: I don't think it's my brother or that "Sigma" guy...Vile mentioned both by name...and didn't care if anyone heard, either. X said that it was obvious that Vile hates him, but this time... This time, it seemed like something he wants to...to hide... I might not know a whole lot, or him for a long time, but I think I can tell that's not his "norm". It doesn't seem like him to speak softly like that, or to have such an anger against one person... Poker: We're wasting time! Let's help the doc! I: Uh! R-Right... -softly- I need to talk to X about this...he should know... -runs off- 11:42 AM - ETERNAL FOREST - IZZY GLOW'S LAB Layer: The door's locked. Maxxima: Don't worry. (pulls out her axe) I got the key! (smashes the doors down, flattening some guards) Arcee: Now look who's talking about subtlety... I: -sighs and rushes inside- Nutra Millipede: MAGNET PULSE!!! (fires a pulse to destroy the guards) Izzy Glow: (sighs) Thank you for saving me, but...who are you ladies? I: We're with the Resistance... I'm I! -smiles innocently, and goes about introducing her party- Mr. Izzy Glow...we really need your help... Izzy Glow: I see....well you should know I will not help you or the Rebellion Army! I will not allow my inventions to be used to hurt anyone! I: My brother, X, feels the same way...he's one of the top ranking Maverick Hunters, and really does not like fighting, you and he would get along well...he fights to restore peace to this world...but he hates the violence as its cost... He fights because he knows that it's the right thing to do... To not do anything is to help those who are doing wrong... Izzy Glow: Hmmm.......I will consider it, provided you do me a favor. Maxxima: What is it? Izzy Glow: Dr. Psyche of the Rebellion Army is after Geneva, a time-elemental Reploid I created. Inside Geneva is the powerful Force Metal Generator, which can create and unlock the full potential of Force Metal. You must keep Psyche from Geneva at all costs! I: That's probably what Vile is after too...he mentioned a generator of power... We'll do it! Izzy Glow: Thank you. Now hurry! I: Right! -runs out- ---- 12:05 PM - ETERNAL FOREST - ENDURANCE AREA Marino: (pants) Feel tired....but the Rebellion'll find us... Geneva: Marino, please rest. I can help-- Marino: No....we can't-- -the girls are blocked off by guards, Dr. Psyche appears to grab Geneva, and sends needles down, stabbing Marino- Dr. Psyche: The one thing we haven't checked yet...and it would be just like Glow Tie to hide something like the Force Metal Generator within another Reploid... -slips past his guards and runs off- Geneva: Marino! Marino: No! Guards: ERADICATE TARGET! -suddenly, Vile crashes in and blasts the guards and Marino alike- Vile: Urrgh! -grabs Marino by the neck and lifts her high- Normally I'd just kill you and walk away, but I have bigger things to attend to...like the Force Metal Generator! -throws her to the wall hard and leaves a parting farewell blast from his cannon, then runs after Dr. Psyche- I: -blasts Vile with Pressure Blaster- You're not getting it! Maxxima: (slashes at Vile before he can escape) Vile: Ugh!! Nutra Millipede: (uses her magnetic powers to smash things against Vile) TAKE THIS!!! Vile: ACK!! ...You stupid, stupid sluts... -looks at them and stares intently, darkly- I: ...I think that's a bad thing... -runs after Dr. Psyche- Marino: (runs after them) Vile: -continues to stare after the girls, with dark intent, muttering softly- Run while you can, sluts...I'll make you wish that you never stood in my way... I don't care if you know him or not...by getting in my way...you're defending him... ---- 12:10 P.M. - ETERNAL FOREST - EAST HUB Marino: Hey! Hold it! Arcee: Ugh... I: Huh? Marino: You going after Psyche, right? I'm Marino, the petty thief. Arcee: Thief?! Marino: Look, if you're going after Psyche, take me with you. I: Uhh...I guess...we do need all the help we can get... Marino: let's go! I: Right! -runs off- (they run into several mechaniloids) Poker: Move it! (shoots her chips at them) Nutra Millipede: (uses magnetic powers) Maxxima: (ground ponds enemies) Arcee: (shooting with her guns) Layer: (sexily and elegantly slashes and lances at the enemies) Marino: (swiftly slashes with Chaosknives) I: -blasts Pressure Blaster at them- (they are all destroyed) ---- 1:30 P.M. - ETERNAL FOREST - SUNSET BRIDGE (Geneva is being escorted through by Dr. Psyche and several Rebellion troopers when the girls arrive) Marino: Psyche! Dr. Psyche: Hmm? I see some little girls got lost...a group trip to find the bathroom, I suppose? Geneva: Marino! Maxxima: As if! We're taking you down! Dr. Psyche: But I am an unarmed scientist, do you seriously think it's right to attack an unarmed Reploid? Isn't that what's called, "Maverick" behavior? Layer: You yourself are a Maverick for attacking innocents and trying to kidnap a little girl! Dr. Psyche: Did I? The Army has done so, certainly, I cannot argue that, but me myself? How can you be so sure? Arcee: Cuz I know how Mavericks work....(readies her guns) Dr. Psyche: Oh...such closed-mindedness these days... I: -activates Soust form and readies her buster- Layer: Now hand over the girl or this is gonna get ugly! Dr. Psyche: I'm afraid I can't do that. She's too valuable to just give away. Maxxima: Why? Dr. Psyche: Izzy Glow is a brilliant, and crafty scientist; the girl is the Force Metal Generator! I see more that just the warring factions see its worth... Marino: Hand her over, Psyche! Dr. Psyche: I couldn't even if I wanted to, which I don't. Layer: I, let's scrap him! I: Right! Dr. Psyche: Hmph! As if! Unlike that disgrace of a scientist, Gate, I have a much more grander method of battle. -transforms into a shelled-like creature- Meet, the Mad Nautilus! -cackles- I: H-Huh?! Layer: And I thought this guy looked ridiculous before! Mad Nautilus: You have no idea yet! -two forearm cannons suddenly eject out of his arms, and starts shooting at the girls insanely, cackling likewise- I: WHOA!! -barely dodges- Poker: (throws die bombs at him) Mad Nautilus: Hrk! -retaliates by shooting back- I: -uses Pressure Blaster- Mad Nautilus: Gah! Marino: (stabes with Chaosknives) Mad Nautilus: Ngh! -blasts her in the chest with forearm cannons- Marino: AAAHH!!! Mad Nautilus: -grabs Marino's shoulder and saps energy from her- HAAHAHAHAH!! Geneva: Marino! I: -gasps, the suddenly remembers something- Mad Nautilus: -cackles- I think that tickled... I: -shoots Volt Slasher at him- Mad Nautilus: Ack!! -his cannons start charging some strange energy, and starts cackling maniacally- I: ...Uhh...I don't understand... Marino: (collapses) Geneva: Marino! I: ...This is bad... Mad Nautilus: -still cackling maniacally- I don't suppose you've heard about...MAD ECSTACY!! -fires several beams at the girls- I: WAH!! -barely retaliates with Ground Dash- Mad Nautilus: GAAH!?!? -crushed and pinned to the ground- Layer & Maxxima: (slash at Nautilus) Mad Nautilus: -crys out as his arms are severed- Poker: I, finish him! I: -blasts his head with Pressure Blaster- Mad Nautilus: -head is destroyed- Poker: (destroys the body with her chips) Hmph! I: -pants a bit- Geneva: Marino! Marino! Hold on... Marino: Ngh... Geneva: (groans and glows in a light purple aura, she appears to be healing Marino) Maxxima: Whoa... I: -activates Ajout form and helps heal Marino- Geneva: I, I'm sorry I gave you all this much trouble.... I: No...you're not at fault... Geneva: But I am! If not for my Force Metal creating and time abilities and weapons-- Layer: Time abilities? Geneva: Oops. I: Huh? Geneva: I...have special time powers...I can time travel, stop time, slow down time, or speed up time, but I do not normally use these powers for fear of consequences...I also carry a Clock Buster, to shoot normal buster shots, as well as clock hand projectiles, and even carry my own Clock Saber. But....the doctor has warned me not to let anyone know about these, for fear about being put in the wrong hands....I-I'm sorry... I: W-Wow... Izzy Glow: (flies down) Geneva! You are alright! Geneva: Doctor! I: Doctor...we've eliminated Dr. Psyche... Izzy Glow: And I must thank you...but I am reluctant to cooperate... Poker: Great. We go through all that trouble for nothin! I: I'm sorry you feel that way... Geneva:...Doctor, I want to fight with I. I want to use these powers you've given me to help the world. Izzy Glow: Geneva.... Geneva: Pleeeaaase? I: H-Huh? Izzy Glow; Now that I stop to think of it....you are correct. Before the Rebellion army began, Dr. Psyche was once a great mind and a true friend...it was Epsilon that destroyed him...we cannot allow that to continue! Permit us to help you! I: Of course! -smiles- Layer: Looks like we have a new ally. Maxxima: A'' new ally? Don't you mean two? Geneva: Marino! You're going to fight with us, Marino? Marino: Wh-what? A thief like me? Geneva: It doesn't matter what your past was. I know that inside you have a good heart. Marino: Aw, shucks... I: I think so too! -giggles and smiles- I GETS - SADISTIC INSANITY!! Chapter 5: Completing at Mach Jentra Nana: I, I have been analyzing the weapons you have gained and will now tell you how they work and what they do. I: Okay! Nana: The Volt Slasher was obtained from Wild Jango. Using Soust Form will allow you to shoot a fast, multi-target and multi-strike electric attack. The Ajout form allows you to shoot an electric boomerang that can also paralyze enemies. I: Okay...and the new one...? Nana: Be patient, one at a time! The Pressure Blaster was obtained from Silver Horn. In Soust form, you can shoot a powerrful stream of water. In Ajout form, it shoots widespread water bursts that will confuse enemies. The one you just got from Psyche is called Sadistic Insanity. It is a high damage blast that causes residual damage, but it will only work if your Soust form is active. I: Huh...I see... Izzy Glow: There. I have given the transmitter a boost. The reception should be improved, but we may still get some interference. Layer: Better call Redips or Hunter base and give 'em an update. I: ...L-Let's call Hunter Base...X is probably worried sick about me... Nana: Connecting right now....complete. Gate: (answers the call) Who is this--oh, I! How are things at Giga City? I: We've managed... -Zero is heard saying some sarcastic comment about I in the background- X: I, are you alright? Are you damaged?! Is everything gonna be-- Layer, X, X! Calm it! She's fine, really. She's just leading me and a bunch of other girls on Giga City against the rebellion. I: Y-Yeah...even though...I think we got Vile mad at us...like, ''really mad... X: Vile?! He's there too?! Stay right there, I'm-- I: Uh! H-He's not with the Rebellion though...! H-He thinks the leader of the Rebellion i-is a copy of Sigma of some kind... X: Sigma? I: Yeah...but the guy claims his name is Epsilon...that he's not Sigma...but looks like him... X:.... Gate: I, continue your search. And report to Colonel Redips immediatly! We're all counting on you. I: R-Right... (they try getting through to Colonel Redips) Redips: I, are you okay?! What's going on over there?! I: W-We've defeated three of the Rebellion's commanders, and gaining more allies...but I think we got Vile really mad at us in the process... Redips: I see...well, you sure are serving me--us, well, I. Arcee: Hmm... Redips: Anyway, we have just picked up a signal at point A-6. We might think that-- (signal begins to break up) Poker: Not again. I: Huh... Redips: Help Yammark immedia--(signal breaks off) I: Huh?! Yammark!? Izzy Glow; Point A-6....that's the Ulfat Volcano. Nana: Retrieving an analysis of it now.... I: ...A prison? Huh, wait...a factory...? Iris: It appears to be heavily fortified.... I: Hm... Layer: There's a good chance Yammark could be in there.... I: Right...and I think we should avoid confrontation with Vile...for our sake... I feel that Vile is now after us... He's not with the Rebellion anyhow...but he's not someone who we should just challenge every time we see him...especially now... I know that Zero would back me up on this... I don't want to compromise the mission with something as risky as fighting Vile with this recent development... Nana: Understood. I'm preparing the teleporter. I: Let's go. ---- 4:51 P.M. - ULFAT FACTORY - COOL HALLWAYS (the girls are teleported to a relatively cool hallway, but the alarm suddenly goes off) "EMERGENCY!! EMERGENCY!! CODE RED!! INTRUDERS ARE BREAKING THROUGH SMELTING FURNACE 3!! PREPARE TO LOCK DOWN FACILITY!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" I: Not so welcoming this time... Geneva: Spotted already? Layer: No. The timing's too perfect...there's someone else here.... Maxxima: Some''ones'' else here, Layer. -the guards are being sent flying like random pieces of metal, debris from a bigger battle- Arcee: I say we check it out! I: Right...but proceed with caution! I don't like the look of this... (the girls proceed into a warehouse-like room) Marino: Halt! No one move! (three beeps go off and a Mechaniloid scans the area for motion and then stops) Geneva: What...happened? I: I-I don't know... Arcee: Motion sensors. If we stay put when those mechaniloids move, we won't be detected. I: O-Oh... Maxxima: So on the third beep, the sensors go off, but if we stand absolutely still.... Poker: It may take a while, but it's better than getting trapped like a pack of rats. I: -nods- (the girls move when the Mechaniloids not moving to avoid detection and move forward) Rebellion Guards: (talking amongst themselves) I: -activates Soust form and demolishes them with Pressure Blaster- Rebellion Guards: GAAAHH!!! Geneva: Wh-why'd you do that? They didn't do anything to you. I: I-I would have to do that anyway...they'd come after us one way or another... C'mon... Geneva: It still wasn't nice...(follows her) A few minutes later.... ????: HIYA!!! (an explosion occurs) Maxxima: What was that?! I: I-I don't know... Arcee: It sounds like...Sari! (an out-of-control Sari is taking down large mechs and Rebellon soldiers) I: Uhh... You know her...? Arcee: Sari, stop it! Sari: MAVERICKS!! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!!! Arcee: She's lost control of her powers....we have to stop her.... I: U-Uh...o-okay... Maxxima: (prepares to attack Sari) Sari: (slashes with wrist-mounted sabers and takes her down) Maxxima: UGH!!! Marino: (tries user her speed to outmanuever her) Sari: (aimlessly shooting energy balls) I: -hunkers down and uses Pressure Blaster- Sari: GUUUHH!!! (shoots a sword wave) I: -dodges it and uses Pressure Blaster again- Sari: GAAH!! (pants, now calm) Ar....Arcee.... Arcee: Thank goodness you're alright kid! Sari: Sorry about that....I just-- Arcee: Don't worry about it. I: W-We should keep going... (an explosion appears behind them) Layer: Looks like Vile's not far behind. Poker: Let's give him some real pow-- Geneva: (runs away) EEEEEKK!!! I: I'm with Geneva... He's after us for her, and I don't think he'll be so nice like he was earlier... -follows Geneva- Poker: Aww man... 20 minutes later.... Geneva: (shooting at some guards) Guards: GUH!!! I: Alright... Poker: Heh...this is too easy. I: Don't jinx it now... Layer:....I think she may've already. -suddenly, Vile ambushes Poker from behind, grabs her neck and slams her face to the ground, seething with anger- I: -gasps- Vile: -venomously- Jinx, verified. Poker: Ngh.... Geneva: CLOCK BOMB!! (throws a clock shaped bomb at Vile) Vile: -throws Poker at the bomb and blasts Geneva in the leg- Geneva: AAHH!! Sari: (runs up and slashes) Vile: -blocks with Chaosknife and stabs her in the shoulder, and proceeds to kick her mercilessly- Sari: AAHH!! Arcee: (shooting at Vile) Vile: -uses Sari as a shield and shoots back, at Arcee's legs- Arcee: NGH!! Nutra Millipede: (flings a lot of junk towards Vile) Vile: -throws Sari at the junk and blasts Millipede several times- Nutra Millipede: AAAAAHH!!! Vile: -turns to Geneva- So I heard you're the Force Metal Generator... -starts for her- I: -gasps and grabs Geneva- Run guys! Run! -uses Metal Anchor to cover their escape- Vile: -starts blasting through the arrows- Geneva & Marino: (start to run away) Maxxima: I'll cover you, I! I: No, we go together! -uses Metal Anchor again, followed up with Ground Dash- C'mon! -runs away with Maxxima- (the girls barely get away) Geneva:..... I: -pants- Layer: That was too close for comfort. I: ...And that's why I wanted us to avoid him... Marino: Guys, look! I: Huh? (many dead corpses of reploids are scattered everywhere) Maxxima: My god.... I: ...I have a feeling Vile did this... Layer: No, he couldn't have. These look like the work of shields and projectiles.... Geneva: What does it even mean? I: Vile's very resourceful...we saw that when he used Maxxima's axe... Nana: No....Vile didn't even head this way. I scanned the interiors. I: So who did this...? Layer: (facepalms) Isn't it obvious? It must be Yammark! ---- 5:20 PM - ULFAT FACTORY - MAIN CONTROL ROOM (a Rebellion soldier Mach Jentra is talking to his troops via communicator regarding the intruder) Mach Jentra: Fine! Lure her into the furnace room, and trap her in one of the melting pots. Then let the bug fry! Rebellion Soldier: It's no use! She's too powerful! GUUUAAAA!!!!!! Mach Jentra: Hmph! Looks like I'll have to deal with her myself! Yammark: (blasts through the door) So, you're the factory boss, uh? Mach Jentra: Indeed, I am, little bug. And do you know what happens to bugs around here? They get BURNT! -launches fire balls at her, and create pillars of fire when they hit the ground- Yammark: (uses Yammar Option to defend herself and counter-attack) Mach Jentra: Hmph! -defends himself with pillars of fire- Yammark: Are you joking? That defense is soo last mega-cycle! Mach Jentra: Bug-Reploids are also last mega-cycle! -summons fire pillars where Yammark is- HMPH!! Yammark: AAAAHH!!! Mach Jentra: Time for some AFTERBURNER!! -blasts a flamethrower at the struck Yammark- Yammark: GAAAAHH!!!! Mach Jentra: -laughs and summons a large fire pillar to engulf Yammark- Yammark: (pants) -I and the girls rush in- I: Yammark!! Yammark: Wha.....I....? I: -blasts Jentra with Pressure Blaster- Mach Jentra: WHA?! GAAAAHH!!! (all the girls enter as Yammark gets back up) Poker: If I were you, I'd think about surrendering right now.... Mach Jentra: Hah! The Rebellion never surrenders! Time to TURN UP THE HEAT!! -the walls are suddenly engulfed with pillars of fire, the machine behind him attatched to the wall is the only thing not swallowed up by the flames, and the temperature in the room starts to increase dramatically- Maxxima: (pants) Is it hot in here...or is it..... I: -pants also- It got hot really quick... Geneva: Have to....keep going....(throws a clock bomb at him) Mach Jentra: -deflects it with a pillar of fire- Hmph. I: We can't...fight like this... Poker: (flings cards at Jentra) Mach Jentra: -roasts them with a flamethrower- Cards? In this heat? Can't even rely on the Jokers, babe! Geneva: STOOOOPP!!!!!! (completely stops time) (everything is still, as Geneva barely gets out) Geneva: (barely takes out her Time Saber and slashes Jentra as hard as she can) Mach Jentra: URK!! Geneva: (continues to strike him, now that time has resumed) Mach Jentra: -after taking several hits, crashes into her in a flaming tackle- Geneva: AAAH!! I: Geneva! -blasts Ground dash at Jentra and catches Geneva- Mach Jentra: Hmph! -deflects it with a pillar of fire- Can't stand the kitchen heat, girls? I: He seems too strong with all this fire around... Layer:...I....use Pressure Blaster....hurry...! I: -nods and uses Pressure Blaster on Jentra- Mach Jentra: GURGH!! -lands in front of the machine, but retaliates by shooting out several fireballs that spawn several large stationary fireballs throughout the room, causing the temperature to increase even more- Maxxima: Can't....take it.... Layer: Keep it up,,,,please.... I: Urgh... -switches to Ajout form- We can't fight like this... I can't... -starts blasting Pressure Blaster at the fire around them,causing a great amount of steam to occupy the room and the temperature to drop- Mach Jentra: W-Wha?! Yammark: That's using your brain....(nearly faints) I: Yammark! -grabs her before she falls, and switches to Soust form and blasts in the general direction of Mach Jentra- Mach Jentra: -is hit and is blasted into the machine- GAAAH!! Poker: That did the trick alright.... I: -keeps blasting him with Pressure Blaster- Mach Jentra: -falls to one knee, weakened- I: -pants and readies for the final shot- Mach Jentra: You...don't want to do that...if I am destroyed...the Duboar goes haywire...and I am the only one that can shut it down...if you destroy me...Duboar will eventually destroy you... I: Huh?! Marino: Duboar....? Mach Jentra: Oh...just this factory's defense mechanism...and finish me, Duboar will initiate a war of attrition...sending endless soldiers to destroy you...you won't leave here alive... Layer: Ugh... Mach Jentra: Of course...neither of us... -coughs- ...can leave this room... -his side explodes- HRK!! Maxxima: He's lying! Don't trust him, I! I: -after a moment, blasts him again with Pressure Blaster- Mach Jentra: -head implodes, and slumps over- -the machine starts making a loud alarm noise, the door behind the girls locks, two trap doors open on either side of the machine, with soldiers pouring out of them- I: -gasps- Yammark: (glares at Maxxima) Maxxima:....What? I thought he was! I: O-Oh no! -suddenly, a hole is blasted through the wall, Vile appears in the hole- Marino: Oh, scrap! I: -gasps- Not him! Vile: It was only a matter of time that I found you... -starts bashing through the guards- Arcee: (ignoring him and blasting the guards herself) Vile: -starts throwing guards at the girls, one heads for Arcee's head- I: -blasts a Ground Dash at Vile- Vile: -deflects it with cannon shot, crushing other guards with it- Geneva: (shoots Clock Bombs at all enemies) I: -suddenly fires a high-heat stream of fire, and gasps, quickly getting an idea- Geneva! I have an idea! Geneva: What?! I: Can you let more than one person move while time is stopped? -burns through a few guards- Geneva: I....I don't know. I've never tried it before. Why? I: That might be our only chance at getting out of here. Stop time so we can get out of this room through Vile's hole, and I'll plug it up. Geneva: I will try....(hugs everyone) TIME STOP!!! (time completely stops everywhere except for the girls) Maxxima: It worked! Geneva: I can't....hold it this long...for us....need to hurry. Marino: Let's bolt! I: Right! -picks up Geneva and climbs over the frozen throng to get to the hole- Marino and Arcee: (using acrobats to get up) Yammark and Maxxima: (fly up) Sari:(ignites her jetpack) Poker and Layer: (qwuickly escape) Nutra Millipede: (trries following, but nearly slips) AAH!! Poker: (catches her) I gotcha! I: -climbs up and into the hole, sets Geneva down- C'mon! Geneva: (finally gives up as everyone gets out; exhausted, passes out) Yammark: Will she be okay? Marino: She's had a rough one. She just needs some rest. I: -quickly covers the hole with Ground Dash- We need to get out of here before Vile figures out what we just did! Nutra Millipede: I can take us all out to the teleporter. Hang on! (uses magnetic powers to lift everyone and herself out and accelorates out towards the teleporter) Maxxima: Whoaaaaaaa...... Layer: Think ya coulda warned us first...? Nutra Millipede: Sorry... I: Doesn't matter, we have to assume time's not on our side, just let it go this time, Layer. Layer: Whatever. I GETS - BURNING JET!! Chapter 6: Breaking the Supra-Force Yammark: So what happened...? I: A lot...mainly we got Vile mad at us and wants to kill us... We're trying to avoid him now... And Nana... -looks at Nana- ...has been through more than what we signed up for... Yammark: I see....and Breaker? Layer: She defected to the Rebellion. Yammark: Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. Nutra Millipede: Hey, Commander. We need much help taking down the Rebellion. Could you please help us out? Yammark: It's my job as a Maverick Hunter to take them down. Of course I'll help. Nana: I've studied the Burning Jet you copied, I. In Soust form, you can shoot a jet-like fire attack comprised of extreme heat. In Ajout form, it's a close-range immobilizing fire attack--oh! Incoming transmission! Colonel Redips! (a fizzy transmission from Redips appears) Redips: I, were you able to make contact with Commander Yammark? I: Yes sir, she's with us right now. Redips: Excellent...now we can begin the hunt for Epsilon and shut them down...in the meantime...(starts brekaing up a bit) We received intel regarding a crucial Rebellion army test facility. (Redips sends a somewhat blurry picture of some lab of sorts) Redips: Take a look at this. There appears to be some major testing and research done there. Want you to--investigate and find out--(breaks up) Iris: What do you think, Alia? Alia: ...I have a hunch...just from my studies with Gate... Iris: Can you determine it's location, Nana? Nana: Yes, but it will take some time... Iris: Get started... Nana: Roger. Alia: Hmm...I think that's a weapons facility...like the kind that Gate would use to make the Nightmare Squad, or something larger... Izzy Glow: It could even be larger than the work I do.... Geneva: Ngh....(slowly waking up) I: Geneva! Izzy Glow: I've warned her not to use her time abilities so dangerously. Sari: If she didn't, we would never have been able to get outta that factory! Izzy Glow: Even so.... I: Blame me, Doctor. It was my idea for a plan of escape from Vile...but it was the only way, otherwise none us would have come back in one piece. Izzy Glow:....Just...don't let it happen again...Geneva is the closest thing I have to a daughter. I: I'll do what I can to make sure she comes back. Repairing her from strain would be easier than putting her limbs back together from being torn apart by Vile... Can you please tell me what the danger is with her time abilities? Izzy Glow: Aside from ripping holes in the time-space fabric, using her time powers in great quantities or for a long period takes much of her energy away. The more powerful the time ability used, the longer it takes for her to regain her strength. Sometimes it takes days or even weeks. But if she were to use them on a...g-grand scale.... I: ...Then she'll...n-never...? Izzy Glow: (nods) I: I hope that kind of usage won't be necessary then... Nana: I've found it! Iris: Where is it? Nana: The Gimialla Mines. Poker: The mines, of all places? Alia: Mines are a source of minerals, which are used to create metal. If one were to have a nuclear facility, a mine with veins of radioactive minerals would be a good place to harvest materials to create nuclear reactors or warheads for example. I: The Rebellion is interested in Force Metal... Alia: Which means those mines must have Force Metal in them, or at least a material that can be refined into Force Metal, or perhaps even further refine it. Geneva: Oh right! Whenever anyone wants any Force Metal to apply and use, just ask and I'll make it right away! I: What does Force Metal do anyway? Izzy Glow: It can enhance a Reploid's abilities and make them stronger. But there is a catch... I: What's the catch? Izzy Glow: There is an Erosion meter for each reploid. If the Force Metal exceeds it, there will be negative side-affects for the Reploids, and they could even go Maverick. I: Hmm...I see... Geneva: (nods) I: Then...what about those that are already Maverick...? Izzy Glow: All that they care about is power....the power of Force Metal will only blind them to their own future downfalls.... I: I...see... Geneva: We should all equip a few Force Metals before heading out, since we're close to the half-way mark of this conflict! I: ...Is Force Metal removable? Geneva: (nods) You can take it off anytime ya want. I: Okay. -nods- Let's do it then. Geneva: Alright,. what kind would you guys like? Arcee: What have ya got? Geneva: (shows a list of different Force Metals she can produce) I: Hmm... I wonder if these Force Metals can individually boost my forms... Geneva: It's worth a shot. Which ones do you want? I: I'll have to check how much I can take...I don't know, it's my first time with this... Geneva: It's alright. Take as much time as is required. I: Hmm... -does a self-analysis- I think I can equip up til 20 for Ajout, and up til 16 for Soust, then as normal, I can equip to general performance up to 10... For my Ajout: Armor +3, Shield +3, and Protect +1. For my Soust: Power +3 and Speed +3. General: LE +100 and Full Specs +1. ...That works, right? Geneva: (nods and begins creating the Force Metals) Maxxima: I will have Maxxima Plus, Armor +10, and Super Resist. Poker: Bluff, Assassin Mind, Auto Barrier, and Block All. Nutra Millipede: Speed +5, Gain WE +25, Parry Impact, and Attractor please. Sari: Shield +5, Power +10, and DOA Protection. Yammark: Firewall and Auto Recover. Arcee: Shield +10, Initiative, and Cutting Edge. Layer: Zero Shift, X Heart, Eagle Eye, and Full Specs +3 Marino: Fat Slicer and Auto Barrier. Geneva: (after a few minutes finishes) And I've equipped myself with Light as a Feather, Lucky Girl, and Learning Aid! I: Alright! I feel stronger already! Nana: I'm preparing the portal now. Be careful, all of you. I: Right. ---- 4:30 AM - GIMIALLA MINE - LEVEL 1 SHAFT ENTRANCE Marino: The lab should be around here somewhere.... Poker: Should be anyway... I: Hmm... Arcee: We'll need to be careful. The Rebellion's not gonna let us just walk in. I: Right... Nutra Millipede: I feel strong energy nearby....might as well get started... (unbejknowst to the girls, a familiar face is sexually and casually watching their entrance on camera) Breaker: (chuckles) It's about time you two-cent hooker rejects showed up....now time for the real fun...(to her wristcom) Incentas, our guests have arrived. Incentas: Excellent! You have the Supra Force fragment instaled, right? Breaker: You know it,big guy! Now...time for your death I! (laughs) ---- 4:35 AM - GIMIALLA MINE - LEVEL 2 NORTHEAST DIVISION Layer: Intresting place to set up a Force Metal lab. Arcee: It makes sense for the Rebellion to take hold of this place. With all the Force Metal being mined here, they could have an immense supply large enough to decimate armies. Sari: Then we better shut 'em down before they can! I: Right! Let's do it! (some Rebellion warriors get in the way) Maxxima: (slashes at them to take them down) I: -goes into Soust form and wipes the floor of Rebellion soldiers with Ground Dash- Sari: (cleans house with the Rebellion) HIYA!! I: -destroys more with Volt Slasher- Layer: (slashes through) Poker: (fires some chips at them) Well, that takes care of business. I: Indeed...but we have to figure out what they're building here. (there is some large boulders in the way) Maxxima: (smashes them) I: -helps break them with Pressure Blaster- Maxxima: HAH!! I: YAH! Geneva: (gasps) It's a Met! And it's adorable! Layer: Geneva, stay back! Those things can hurt you! Geneva: (goes to pet one) I: Uh! -stays close to Geneva- Met: (scared a bit) Geneva: Don't worry, little one. I won't hurt. I: -watches, worried- Geneva: (hugging the Met, unaware of its overprotective parent right behind ehr) Sari: Uhh...Geneva? Geneva: What? Sari: (points behind her) Geneva:.... I: Huh...? Giant Met: (begins attacking) Geneva: EEK!! I: -attacks it with Burning Jet- Giant Met: GUUU!!!!! I: -attacks again- Giant Met: (attacks) Yammark: Geneva, get rid of the youngling! Geneva: Wh-why? Yammark: This is obviously its mother and thinks we're trying to hurt its off-spring. I: -trying to push the Giant Met away with Pressure Blaster- Geneva: (reluctantly drops the young Met, which rushes to its mother) Maxxima: Now RUN!! I: -takes Geneva by the arm and runs- Geneva: WAAAH!! 5 minutes later... I: I thought that was a bad idea... ???: Oh you ain't seen nothing! (a familiar voice and figure struts forward) I: -gasps- B-B-Breaker!! Yammark: So you have betrayed us! Breaker: (laughs) You know it baby! Layer: You're gonna pay for betraying us! Breaker: Well, I...if you took down my big ol' Silver Horn...that means ya want my Supra-Force Metal too... I: S-''Supra''-Force Metal?! Breaker: Of course! An improved version of Force Metal the army is studying to help achieve our ideal, and you stupid sheep can't have it! Marino: What exactly does this Supra-Force Metal do? Breaker: Instead of explaining the effects....why don't you take me on and find out? I: -growls- Fine! -takes aim- Breaker: (yawns) I: -takes on Soust form and attacks with Volt Slasher- HAH! Breaker: HMPH!! (doesn't show much damage) My turn! (blasts the group with her shoulder cannon, and it really hurts) Layer; GAAAH!! I: AAH! Breaker: What's wrong? Too much for ya?! (throws a grenade) Geneva: (swats it back) Breaker: (sidesteps as it detonates) I: -blasts her with Pressure Blaster- Breaker: TCH! (slashes her with her energy blade) I: -jumps back to evade it, and grabs her arm to start draining her of energy- Breaker: NGH!! Heheeh..... I: -lauches Magma Blade at point-blank range- Breaker: (blasts it) Arcee: (attacks, but is quickly dealt with) Sari: (tries dueling with Breaker but blasted away ruthlessly) Yammark: (activates Yammar Option) Breaker: See how stronger I've become, I? All thanks to the Supra-Force Metal! I swore allegiance to Epsilon for this! Maxxima: Selling your own friends out for that? Some ideal! That's all you Mavericks care about is power! Breaker: (launches laser at Maxxima) How dare you call the great Epsilon a Maverick! I: -blocks it with Ground Dash then blasts Jet Burner right at Breaker's face- Breaker: AGH!!! Yammark: (uses flies to shoot at her) Breaker: I'll get you for this! I: Not today. -shoots a Gound Dash at her to crush her with it- Breaker: (slices) Nutra Millipede: (blasts her back with magnetism) Breaker: Just...keep taking me down...I'll just get right back up,...without breaking a sweat! -a familiar voice erupts into the room- ???: Oh, is that so? -breaks into the room, revealing himself to be Vile, and starts brutally attacking Breaker- I: Huh?! Breaker: ACGH!!! Nutra Millipede: We're slagged! I: That is if we don't get out of here before Vile's done with her! C'mon! Vile: -throws Breaker into a wall and blasts her with his shoulder cannon- Where is the Supra-Force Metal kept?! Breaker: Ugh....how should I know...? (while he's distracted, the girls make a break for it) Vile: You've had to have gotten it from somewhere, and I want to know where! If you really don't know, tell me who does and I may ''let you keep the chunk you've got! Breaker: Incentas....(passes out) Vile: -chuckles sinisterly- Good... -rushes out to find Incentas- ---- 4:58 A.M. - GIMIALLA MINES - LEVEL 3 HALL Nutra Millipede: (sighs) I: That was close... Maxxima: That was just a small bit of Supra-Force Metgal...and we barely survived! Poker: Now I'm curious about this stinking ideal of theirs... I: Yeah...you'd think they'd just say it... Poker: A good Maverick mastermind never reveals their secrets. Marino: So we'll need to beat their secrets outta them! I: Right! ???: Don't think so, Mega-dweebs! (two Metal Blades fling at them, which they dodge) Layer:...Metal Man! Metal Man: Hehehe... I: Cut Man told me about you... Metal Man: Oh yeah. You're his dumb girlfriend aren't ya? Well too bad for you, I don't see him or his Mega buddy around.... (Quick Man, Wood Man, Crash Man, and Air Man appear beside him) Quick Man: Unlike us, ladies! I: Girlfriend...? I don't know what you're talking about... Metal Man: Don't tell me you don't know he's got the hots for you! Quick Man: You are so hot, you make Heat Man look cold! Nutra Millipede: EEK!! PEDOS!!!! I: -looks at them oddly- Uh...? -a sudden blast of ice makes a wall of ice between them- Air Man: What the-?! Wood Man: (smashes through) Freeze Man! -Freeze Man, Gyro Man, Galaxy Man, Bright Man, and Burner Man drop down- Freeze Man: At least somebody has learned, somewhat. Air Man: BAH!! You can't beat all of us! Galaxy Man: You know you have no way of beating us either. Quick Man: Wanna bet?! (spindashes) Bright Man: -shocks Quick Man- HOLD IT!! Quick Man: GAH!! Burner Man: -fires jets of fire at Wood Man- You're toast! Wood Man: UGH!! Air Man: AIR SHOOTER!!! (throws a gust of wind at Burner Man) Galaxy Man: Not today! -jumps in front of Burner Man, taking the hit comfortably, and retaliates- BLACK HOLE BOMB!! -throws a singularity bomb at Air Man- Air Man: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! -Freeze Man and Gyro Man begin to advance on Crash Man and Metal Man- Freeze Man: Give it up, Metalhead. Time to take you in. Metal Man: HMPH! (throws two large Metal Blades at them) Freeze Man: -breaks them with Freeze Cracker attacks- Gyro Man: Hahaa! You're finished! -jumps and charges at Crash Man with Gyro Attack- Crash Man: (launches his Crash Bomber) Gyro Man: -kicks away the bomb and drills his feet into Crash Man- Crash Man: GAAH!! (Metal Man has already made his getaway, as his brothers slowly try to follow) Arcee: Scrap! -Freeze Man hot on Metal Man's trail, with his companions close behind- I: Uh...? Arcee: Freeze Man's been trying to hunt down Metal Man and his bros for a while now, but they always give 'em the slip! Poker: Well let's keep moving! I: Right! ---- 5:07 A.M. - GIMIALLA MINES - LEVEL 4 DURABILITY LAB Nutra Millipede: The lab's right through those doors. But it's locked! I: Great... Sari: These electric bars aren't gonna be cut easy. Any ideas? I: I don't know... Nana: Any ideas, Alia? Alia: I'm not too sure... Hmm... Maybe I can hack into it, I watched Gate hack into something similar... Izzy Glow: Perhaps we can. Though there is most likely a meaning behind it...try scouting the surrounding the area for clues. I: Right. Poker: (runs around and throws her die bombs at some Mavericks) I: -crushes others with Ground Dash- Magna Centipede: (uses a Magna Blade to slice and dice) Layer: (parries and slashes at many enemies)....Something's up. I: I feel it too...what is it? Nutra Millipede: There's three elemental Rebellion punks over here! One for fire, one for water, and one for electricity! Maxxima: Devils.... I: What now? (a Fire Devil, Electric Devil, and Water Devil surround them) Sari: Look out.... I: Uhh... This is bad...um... -blasts the Electric Devil with Burning Jet- Electric Devil: AAAAGH!! (taken down) I: -blasts at the Fire Devil with Pressure Blaster- Fire Devil: GRAAAAH!!!! (taken down) I: -attacks Water Devil with Volt Slasher- Water Devil: AAAAHH!!!! (taken down) Nana: The door has been opened! Hurry inside, but be cautious! Geneva: You got it Nana! I: Right! -runs inside- ---- 5:11 A.M. - GIMIALLA MINES - BOTTOM FLOOR CENTRAL MINING DIVISION ???: AHAHAAH!!! Welcome to your death, my little pretties! (a strange looking Maverick with six loose hands hovers down) ???: Not even that 10-Zenny Whore, Breaker, could slow you down. But I guess even with the Supra-Force Metal the commander gave to him, she was simply a pathetic little slut...just like all of you! I: !? Layer: Hold on, Captain Obvious. Isn't this the Rebellion lab? Where's this Supra-Force Metal ya got? ???: Fools! You feel into my trap all too easily! Behold the might of INCENTAS!!! (glows a bit brightly) (suddenly, some electric bars block the now-locked door that leads in and out of the room) Incentas: There's not a scrap of Supra-Force Metal to be found! All misinformation to lure you Resistance slags in and knock your lights out! (laughs) You're trapped like rats in a cage! Maxxima: What?! I: Grr! Yammark: Ya think we're just gonna lie down and surrender, Incentas?! You're dead wrong! Incentas: (laughs) Have it your way! But the amount of Supra-Force Metal I've applied makes Breaker pale in comparison! Come forth and meet your doom! I: -uses Volt Slasher- Incentas: (one of his hands takes it) AHAAH!! Fools! I control Fire, Lightining, AND Water! (uses Elemental Change) Feel teh power of electiricty! (shoots massive thunder attacks at them) Layer: UGH!! Nutra Millipede: HMPH! That kinda tickled! Incentas: !? Nutra Millipede: I control both magnetism and electricity and I'm mostly immune to both. Now TAKE THIS!! (shoots magnetic bolts at Incentas) Incentas: OOOF!!! I: Ugh! -attacks with Volt Slasher again- Incentas: (is barely affected) HAH!! ELEMENTAL CHANGE!! (resorts to using water, and then uses Giga Blizzard) Arcee: NGH!! Maxxima: C-c-c-cold.... I: URK! -attacks with Volt Slasher once more- Incentas: WAAAAH!!! Nutra Millipede: NUTRA BEAM!!! (shoots an electro-magnetic beam that shoots in 5 directions adn does loads of damage to Incentas) Incentas: UGH!!!! Poker: TAKE THIS - THE DEAD MAN'S HAND!! (shoots powerful cards at him) Incentas: UGH!!! Sari: (slashing away) We got him on the ropes! Incentas: THINK AGAIN!!! (fires elemental missles from his hands and uses his hands as missiles themselves) Maxxima: NGH!! (barely blocks) I: -blocks them with Ground Dash- Incentas: You will never defeat me! Bow down at my feet, you lowly whores! I: I don't think so! -shoots another Volt Slasher- Incentas: (stops it, then uses elemental change) BURN TO GROUND!!!! (shoots fire lasers at the girls) Yammark: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! I: AAAH!! -retaliates with Pressure Blaster- Incentas: GUUUH!!!! Arcee and Geneva: (blasting him) I: -attacks again with Pressure Blaster- Incentas: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (defeated) Layer: He was tough....not that I can expect less from a ''big guy! Incentas: You're not bad....but...(rushes to a control panel and begins tampering around) This whole facility and mine is set to blow in 5 minutes! You have no chance to escape! Marino: Well neither do you! Incentas: Oops! Guess I forgot to mention. Only I can teleport in and out of this facility. Farewell! (teleports out) Iris: I, you girls have to find a way out! Nana: The system is too well-protected! I can't free you from here! I: Dang it! So now what? Nana: I can still get the employees out..... Layer: The only way we'll get out is if Vile just conveniently appears and blasts us out from the outside. Yammark: Yeah, like the chances of that happening are high! I: We'll just have to take our chances trying to break down a wall! Nutra Millipede: (tries blasting the door down with her powers)...ACK!! Sorry guys. No go. I: Maxxima? Could you take a swing at it? Maxxima: (tries swinging at the fence, but gets electroocuted) Uhhh....no. Layer: Four minutes left.... I: Ngh! -fires a Ground Dash at it- Poker: It's hardly working.... I: Ugh! -tries to melt her way through with Jet Burner- (it only does a bit of damage) Sari: Is this it for us....? I: ...No, you try now Sari. Sari: (concentrats and blasts the locks with her energy spheres) It worked! Maxxima: Now to smash the door down! (bursts through the door) Geneva: We're free! I: Let's get out of here! TIME REMAINING 4:05 (the girls start to move quickly out) Layer: Better hurry! I: Right! Geneva: (sees some worried Mets) Guys! The Mets! They won't make it! (tries going for them) Arcee: There's no time to save them! Geneva: I can't let 'em die! (gathering up all the Mets while momentarily stopping time to gather them all) Now let's go! TIME REMAINING 3:29 Nutra Millipede: We're not gonna make it! I: We need to find a direct way out! Even if it's through another wall! Maxxima: (smashes right through a wall) Layer: I don't think she meant literally, Maxxima! I: Actually, I did! We don't have time to screw around! Layer: What was Gate thinking when he reprogrammed you?! We're slagged! TIME REMAINING 2:52 Arcee: Running low...on energy.... I: Don't give up! There HAS to be some fast way out of here! Geneva: I can't do this kind of time stop again..... Poker: Terrific! We're Beryllium Baloney! I: -groans- We'll never get out of here with that kind of talk! C'mon! TIME REMAINING 1:02 Geneva: Almost....there.....but,....feel...(slips of exhaustion and falls down, with Mets huddling in concern) Arcee: Geneva! I: -picks up Geneva and scoops up the Mets- C'mon! We can do this! Sari: Losing it.... Arcee: (carries her) We'll make it Sari! Yammark: There's the teleporter.... TIME REMAINING 0:15 I: -panting- We're on the home stretch! C'mon! Nana: Only 10 seconds left! Marino: Everyone....charge in!! I: -dives in for it- (everyone else does the same and are teleported out just in time) Iris: (sighs in relief) Talk about cutting it close! I: Ugh... See guys...? Told you we would... -panting, doesn't appear to have the strength to get up- ...make it... Izzy Glow: I! Iris: Nana, try getting on the horn to hunter base! We need Cinnamon and Maddie! Nana: I'll try.... I GETS - CHROME BLAST!!! ---- 5:38 AM - UNDISCLOSED LOCATION Incentas: Commander Epsilon, the Resistance has been crushed! Epsilon: Are you certain of that? They've bounced back once, we do not need for them to bounce back again. Incentas: I trapped them in my lab and rigged the place to blow! There's no way they can survive that! Epsilon: I see. Then it's time for the next phase. Ferham: We are already in position, as is the jammer. Epsilon: Then proceed. Ferham: You heard him, Botos. Jam all radio communications throughout Giga City and disrupt all attempted communication from outside parties! Botos: Hmph! -acivates the jammer- Ferham: (smirks) Well Scarface? I think we're close to success.... Scarface: I think so too. Botos: -mutters- Suck-up... Chapter 7: Dried Up of Randomness Nana: (trying to call Maverick Hunter base) Central Tower to Maverick Hunter Base, do you copy?....Maverick Hunter base, please respond! Izzy Glow: I've tried everything and the call isn't going through! Layer: What's going on here? Izzy Glow: It would stand to reason that the Rebellion has set up a jamming station here in Giga City to keep all communications down in the city and all lines going into the city will be destroyed. Iris: Perfect! Just when we need to call the others about the Supra-Force Metal! I: Oh boy... Iris: Nana, Alia, can you get a fix on the jammer's location? Nana: I already have, but it's.... Alia: In the middle of a desert... Nana: The Vanallia Desert is a death trap. Izzy Glow: It's notorious for its treacherous quicksand! Once you get stuck in, you can forget about getting out because you cannot escape! Damn that Rebellion Army! Maxxima:.... Iris: We cannot afford to send you all there... I: But we can't afford to not go either. Maxxima: We have to go! Whatever the danger! Layer: Yeah. Every mission's dangerous when you're looking to take down Mavericks. Right? I: It's part of the job, as Zero would say. Nana: Very well....I, the Chrome Blast you obtained is an elemental attack. It will randomly fire a fire, water, or electric attack at enemies or give them a status ailment of burn, confusion, or paralysis. I: Sounds like a roulette... Nana: Considering who you beat to obtain it.... I: Makes a ton of sense... Nana: There's some signal jammers set up in the desert. If you followthe direction of the cables leading to the jammers, you should be able to locate the facility. We won't be able to contact or track you once you teleport out, so contact us immediately once you shut down the jammer. I: -nods- Got it. (everyone steps in teh teleporter and enters the desert) I: Ugh! Well this is a nasty wake-up call... Layer: Very bad visibility...but we gotta keep going. Can't let this stop us. I: Right! (they are unaware they are being watched from underneath.....) Ferham: Incentas! He was a fool! The girls escaped his pathetic trap! Botos: What a shame. He tried so hard, but his bomb was too slow! Ferham: Hmph! It doesn't matter. I'll make sure that those fools don't make it out alive.... Botos: -chuckles- You do that, Ferham. MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE.... Velguarders: (attacking the girls) Marino: (throwing ChaosKunai at them) Man, we are just getting ambushed all over the place. Geneva: (shooting Mega Tortoises with clock hands) They just keep on coming! I: -crushing Mega Tortoises with Ground Dash- Ugh! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplays Based on Games Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Innuendo Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff